Being in Love with Your Husband
by Wooden Tulips
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Falling in Love with Your Best Friend. Hope it meets some expectations. ;-I
1. Chapter 1

Tali: I'm not dead! Shocking, I know. I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but…this story is seriously fighting me. I've got seven and a half chapters written, so I'm going to start posting them. When I get to the seventh, I'll let you people help me out. We'll do this a la my "Choose Your Own Twilight" story but I won't give you options. I'll ask for suggestions and take the better ones that I feel I can work with and go from there. Does that make sense? Ok good. Here we go! Let me know what you think, my lovely readers. ;-)

Edward

"Bella?" I shouted, dropping my keys in the bowl by the front door and shrugging out of my coat. "Are you here?"

"In the kitchen," she called back.

I grinned and headed towards the back of the house where the kitchen was situated. I loved our house, but more than that, I loved sharing it with Bella.

Our first year living together, we'd found a tiny cramped apartment seemingly right under the El near the University and had lived there for the four years I'd spent in medical school. It had been convenient access for me to get to the hospital and the medical school and great for Bella to get to her college. Bella graduated with honors and decided to get a teaching certificate, so that added an extra year or so to her education. It was great being so near my parents so we were still here as I continued my education. I'd quickly settled on the ER for my Residency and was working hard on that. It meant long hours and crazy shifts, but it was also good to feel like I was actually helping people in the moment.

We'd gotten married after two years of engagement, something Bella's parents had insisted on. That had surprised everyone since they were so upset at our living together without being married. I guess they thought we'd eventually get over it or something but nothing doing. My girl was like a dog with a bone when it came to me.

She looked up when I entered the kitchen and smiled. Her hair was curling around her face from the heat and her cheeks were flushed pink. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress with a knot in the front that showed off her breasts fantastically and a pair of black high heels that accentuated her legs in just the right way. "Hey you, how was your shift?"

I grunted and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me and burying my face in her hair. She slipped her arms around my neck and kissed me awkwardly. "That bad?"

I sighed and released her, settling on a barstool at the island and accepting the beer she offered. "Not exactly. Just exhausting. There's supposed to be a huge blizzard coming through so we were stocking up for the shift that's there when it hits."

"Are you on that shift?" she asked carefully, not looking at me.

I rubbed my face. "No, thankfully. I'm off for the next three days."

She nodded and beamed. "Good. I've got some plans for you, Dr. Cullen." She looked at me with that sexy smile I loved so much and I grinned. I couldn't wait to see what they were.

"Oh you do?" I played along. "Do they involve whatever it is you're cooking?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, food is definitely part of it." She checked her watch. "You have about an hour before part one so you have time to run up and take a quick nap and a shower if you want."

"Will you join me for one or both?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I've got shit to do here. Now go."

I made a pouty face that sometimes worked but apparently, this was not one of those times. I drained my beer, then stood up and pulled her into a hug, kissing her wetly just because I knew she didn't like it, and headed upstairs.

Our house wasn't huge, just two stories with a finished basement and no attic, but we had three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. The bottom floor had the half bath, a large eat-in kitchen, an enclosed porch, a living room and a dining room. Upstairs were two bedrooms and another bathroom along with the master suite. It was an older home, a Victorian, and we'd bought it partially refinished. The kitchen and master suite had been done before the previous owner ran out of money and gave up. Bella loved the awkward clashing of old and new so we had left it as it was.

I stripped out of my scrubs and stepped into the giant shower, closing my eyes and slowly letting my muscles relax under the hot spray. I braced my arms on the wall and lowered my head, letting the water trickled down my back. Fuck I was tired but even still, seeing Bella like that made me…tense. I fought the urge to rub one out. I was 28 years old for fucks sake. I should be able to handle this once in a while.

"Edward."

I jumped and turned. Bella was standing in the shower behind me. I hadn't heard her come into the bathroom, let alone noticed her climbing into the shower with me.

"Hey," I muttered, feeling guilty.

She smiled and shook her head. "You are so busted."

I pushed my wet hair out of my face and grinned at her. "Well, if you hadn't been looking so completely adorable…" I trailed off and let my eyes travel up and down her body.

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, lifting her face for a kiss. I obliged her, putting my hand on her shoulders and pulling her forward slightly. She smiled against my mouth and her hands wrapped around my erection. I groaned softly as she ran her fingers up and down the shaft, lightly at first then more firmly.

"You don't know what you're doin'," I groaned softly.

She laughed and looked up at me, her eyes darker than usual. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Sweet Jesus did she. Five years of marriage and this woman could still work miracles with her hands and mouth when it came to my body. She pressed a kiss against my chest, winked, then carefully climbed out of the shower. I grinned and shook my head. God I loved that woman.

Bella

I knew Edward needed a little one on one time when he hugged me and Mr. Happy poked me in the hip. I slipped into our room and quickly undressed, clipping my hair up before climbing into the shower behind him.

He was standing with his hands braced on the wall, his head down. As I took a moment to appreciate the back of my husband, one hand left the wall and hesitantly started towards Mr. Happy.

"Edward."

He turned around then, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Hey."

I grinned. "You are so busted."

He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at me, his eyes darkening as he leaned down towards me. "Well, if you hadn't been looking so completely adorable…"

I suppressed a laugh. He was always trying to be seductive and suave and hardly ever achieved it when he wanted to. He was typically unintentionally seductive and only occasionally suave. I stepped forward with the full intention of driving him completely crazy. I wrapped my hands around Mr. Happy and his eyes rolled back into his head as I started to stroke him.

"You don't know what you're doin'."

I laughed softly and caught his eye. I stepped closer to him, pulling his head down low so I could whisper in his ear. "I know exactly what I'm doing." I lightly bit his earlobe and he groaned, walking us backwards towards the small bench installed in the shower. It held most of our shower items, body wash, shampoo, conditioner. He knocked it all onto the floor of the shower and sat down, pulling me onto him immediately.

I groaned softly, then leaned forward and kissed him again, sucking on his tongue lightly as he pulled me against him. I spread my thighs a little more to pull him into me deeper and he grinned at me.

"Fuck you're beautiful." I laughed and he laughed with me. "I love how it feels when you laugh. Keep it up."

I grinned and leaned into his neck, licking and nibbling my way down to his collarbone. I kissed the hollow at the base of his throat and he groaned. I raised my head, feeling him tensing below me. I wanted to see the expression on his face. I loved that moment where he completely lost control. It hadn't gotten old after seven years and I wondered if it ever would.

His eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes just barely stayed open as they locked with mine. I grinned as he shuddered, his body spasming against mine.

I rested my forehead against his and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he panted against my face. I kissed his nose and carefully pulled my body away from him. I helped him up from the bench and pushed him back under the spray. I'd managed to stay relatively dry in my shower activities but I still patted myself down with a towel before pulling my clothes back on. Our guests would be here soon and I still had a lot to do.

I checked the guest rooms before making my way back downstairs. I was nervous and excited and totally unprepared. Well, not totally, but not as prepared as I wanted to be. I had the table set and the guest rooms were ready, but the food wasn't completely.

I made my way back into the kitchen to check on the state of the meat and everything else before retreating to the living room. I had papers to grade and I wasn't very far along.

I heard the shower cut off and then the sounds of Edward moving around for a little bit before the house went silent. After ten minutes of deafening silence, I got up and turned on the stereo, playing classical quietly while I worked.

It was hard to focus since I wasn't terribly interested in grading 100 papers on _The Scarlet Letter_ from my Junior AP classes or the papers on _Jane Eyre_ from my Senior classes. Why I had to teach those books when I hated them, I didn't really get but there it was.

I trudged through two before giving up and going to wake up Edward. He was sprawled on the bed, taking up the majority of it like he typically did. I grinned and crawled onto the bed beside him, snuggling up to his side. He slipped his arms around me and rubbed his face on mine, lightly abrading my skin with his stubble.

"Time to get up," I crooned softly.

He grunted but didn't say anything. He buried his nose in my hair and tightened his grip.

"Come on, part one of my plans for you is taking place in t-minus twenty minutes, or something like that."

"Come on mom, just a few more minutes."

I laughed softly and pushed against his chest. "No, now. You can sleep late tomorrow I promise but now you have to get up."

He moaned against my hair before releasing me. "Fine. I'll rise but I won't shine."

"Oh, you'll shine alright. I'll have your ass if you don't," I threatened with a laugh.

He stuck his tongue out at me as he rolled out of bed. "You already have my ass, Cullen."

I grinned and climbed out myself. "Dress somewhat nicely. No ripped jeans or holey t-shirts."

"You hide all my clothes with unnecessary holes," he grumbled.

"You know you love me for it."

He rolled his eyes but grinned. The doorbell rang and I grinned back. "Apparently part one is early. See you downstairs in a bit."

He nodded and I kissed him lightly before heading out the door, pulling it shut behind me.

Edward

I loved waking up with Bella in my arms. It was really the best part of waking up, Folger's be damned. I pulled on a green sweater I knew she loved and some nicer blue jeans before pulling on some socks and tennis shoes. Apparently we were having company and I felt awkward being barefoot with company.

I ducked into the bathroom to check the status of my face and hair. Hair was crazy, but that wasn't something I could remedy in a short amount of time. Same with the stubble on my chin. I hadn't shaved in nearly two days so it was pretty heavy. I turned my head from side to side, wondering how Bella would feel about me growing a beard.

I opened the door and started down the hallway. I could hear muffled voices from downstairs and the laughter of children. I grinned, immediately recognizing a booming laugh. I picked up the pace, practically running down the last few stairs. I turned the corner into the living room and was met with a great sight.

Emmett and Rose and their daughter Gwen and Alice and Jasper and their boys, Harrison and William were seated around the room. The kids were in the middle of the room, playing with toys that Bella kept on hand for them.

"What's this? A reunion without me?" I joked.

Rose turned and grinned at me. "We've been waiting but apparently someone feels like he needs some beauty sleep." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's not working, by the way. You look like poo."

I raised an eyebrow. "Poo?"

"Little ears and all that jazz," laughed Emmett, pulling me into a hug and pounding on my back hard enough to just about knock the wind out of me. "How the heck are you Cullen?"

"I'm good," I laughed, turning to hug Alice. "How are all of you?"

"We're great," Alice beamed at me, somehow stopping Harry from grabbing something off a table without turning. "Busy with work but great."

I nodded and swung Will up into the air, making growling noises against his neck. He squealed excitedly, grabbing my hair in his fists and pulling.

"He's a grabber," warned Jasper with a laugh.

I grinned and carefully extracted my hair from his fists. "Thanks, I figured that out." I swung Will up onto my shoulders and saw that Bella was holding Gwen on her hip, talking to her and showing her how to use some of the toys. Gwen was just a year old and her motor skills weren't quite in step with the boys, who were two and five.

My heart broke a little, watching Bella with Gwen. She wanted a baby so badly and we'd been trying for over two years now with no luck. She looked up and caught my eye and my heart broke a little more when I saw that she was holding back tears.

"So what brings you all to town?" I asked, turning to the others.

"Thanksgiving, of course," laughed Rosalie. "It's tomorrow."

"Shit, really?"

Alice slapped me and I winced. "Sorry. But really? Tomorrow's Thanksgiving?" That meant that Bella's birthday was Saturday and I had jack-shit for her. At least I was off that day.

"Yes," Bella laughed, handing Gwen to Rose. "We're joining everyone at Cassie and Carl's like normal. I'm not sure where she's going to put everyone this year but we'll see."

Alice laughed and picked up Harry. "We'll probably have two tables."

"So why are you two here?" I asked Emmett in confusion. "Shouldn't you be with one of your own families? I mean, I'm glad you're here, but isn't this usually a family holiday?"

Emmett grinned. "My parents opted to spend the holiday in Barbados this year since I have to work Friday anyway. We'll be heading out pretty fast after dinner."

I nodded and grinned. "Well, it'll be good to have you. How's the internship going?"

"Let's eat," laughed Bella. "We can split up into groups and gossip later but we should feed these kiddos so we can put them down to sleep."

She led the way into the dining room and I carefully removed Will from my shoulders before following the rest of them. Apparently, each family had its own little travel high chair thing so the kids were all set. Bella carefully served the pork loin and all the sides that went with it. I watched her as she volunteered to take care of Harry while Alice took over feeding Will. She was such a good mom, cutting the pork into small pieces, giving him lots of potatoes since she knew he liked them, giving him just a little broccoli with the sauce he'd eat poured generously over it. He obviously loved Bella and flirted with her through the whole meal, eating and talking animatedly with her the whole time.

The conversation was easy enough. Emmett was doing his internship in Springfield and Rose was currently a stay at home mom. Alice and Jasper still lived in Decatur in the house, my old room their master suite. Alice worked in town while Jasper commuted into Springfield daily for his job.

"Mm, Bella, this is wonderful."

"Thank you," she smiled, blushing pink with pleasure. "I'm glad you're enjoying it all."

"You would not believe who I saw the other day," exclaimed Alice excitedly. "Mike Newton! He's the new teacher at the high school or something." She looked at Bella slyly. "He asked about you."

Bella choked on her water. "And?"

Alice grinned. "I told him you were still unavailable."

"How'd he take it."

Alice took a sip of her water to hide her smile. "Surprisingly well. He sends his best but wanted you to know that if you're ever available, he's interested."

"Fat chance of that," she muttered, stabbing her broccoli viciously. "Who wants dog food when you can have steak?" I hid a grin behind my beer. Atta girl.

Bella

I was exhausted. I loved our friends and I loved having them over, but I was just worn out. Plus, having all the kids around was like a small knife to my heart as further proof that I was still childless. We'd put them all down to sleep and then split into groups, the men in the living room, the women in the kitchen. I poured wine for the women and Edward grabbed the beers for the men. We chatted for seemingly hours catching up with each other. Everyone was fairly settled and enjoying their lives and their children.

Around midnight, they finally gathered their children and belongings and left, calling goodbyes and promises to have us for dinner sometime soon in both Decatur and Springfield. I watched with a small ache in my throat as they buckled the children in. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair comfortingly. I hugged his arms and leaned back against his chest, raising a hand in farewell as the others drove off.

"It'll be our turn soon, I promise," he murmured.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm beginning to wonder about that, Edward," I said quietly. "Maybe we should adopt."

"If that's what you want to do, I'll talk to the social worker at the hospital."

I was quiet. "I want a baby. I want one of my own but an adopted child would be my own."

He nodded and rubbed my arms. I nodded again and started towards the kitchen. We'd talked about adoption before but decided to wait a little to see if we were going to actually have one of our own first. I turned on the tap to fill the sink with hot water and Edward wordlessly helped by bringing in the dirty dishes.

"Go to bed, sweetie," I said finally. "I'll get this. You've been on your feet for hours."

"I'm fine," he protested. "That little nap and shower earlier helped a lot."

I shook my head and laughed softly. "Just go. I think I'll soak these tonight and wash up tomorrow. I'm exhausted myself."

"I'll wait with you." He poured the last of the wine into two glasses and set one beside me. "I feel like I don't see you much."

I smiled and carefully stacked the china in the second sink, filling that with water as well. "You don't much. Your schedule isn't exactly conducive to a well-rounded relationship at home."

"Low blow Cullen," he chided.

I shrugged and picked up my glass, draining it before rinsing it out and setting it on the counter. "I just call 'em like I see 'em, doc."

He set his glass down beside mine and slipped his arms around my waist. "Well, I'm definitely willing to set up an appointment to get to know my wife better if she's available."

I grinned and leaned into him. "I think I could be persuaded."

He leaned down and kissed my neck, his hands slipping down and pulling my skirt up as he slid his hands up my legs.

"Do you make house calls?" I managed as his fingers slipped under my panties and made contact with my skin.

"I might for special patients." He pulled the strap of my dress down and kissed my bare shoulder. I hooked my hands on the waistband of his jeans but was interrupted from undoing them by the doorbell. Edward growled low in his throat and I laughed softly, stepping back and adjusting my clothes.

"It's probably Emmett or Jasper. I'll bet they forgot something," I laughed, moving towards the door. Edward made a face at my back as I left the kitchen.

I opened the door and froze. A tired looking woman with dark blond hair and brown eyes wearing a ratty red coat over a pair of equally worn blue jeans was standing in the door with a little girl beside her. The little girl looked half asleep and was clutching a shabby stuffed animal to her chest. She was wearing a pink raincoat and what looked like gray fleece pants and pink crocs.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously.

"Is this where Edward Cullen lives?" asked the woman nervously.

"Yeah. Edward, come here a second."

"What's up?" he asked, coming into the foyer with a dish towel in his hands. He stopped, stunned, when he saw the woman. "Tanya?"

"Edward," she looked relieved. "Oh thank god. I need you to take her. I'm going to Thailand for a while and my parents aren't available."

"Take who?" He looked as confused as I felt.

"Your daughter, Edward. Katie."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

I stared at the woman in shock. "His _daughter_?" I gasped, looking down at the little girl, stunned. She was small but that could be because her mother was a small woman. I could see wisps of darker reddish hair tufting out from the hood of her raincoat now and she looked up at me with Edward's eyes. I automatically stepped back, stunned.

A blast of cold air reminded me that they were standing in an open doorway. I shook myself.

"Please come in out of the cold," I said quickly, gesturing for them to enter. The little girl, Katie, looked uncertain, but stepped in anyway, looking up at Edward curiously. His face was paler than usual and he was clutching the dish towel like his life depended on it.

"Thanks," said the woman gratefully. She clutched her coat to her chest, her knuckles a strange shade of gray. I guess it was a white-knuckle grip with blue knuckles.

"Come back to the kitchen where it's warmer," I said, closing the door. "The oven's been on most of the day so it's cozy back there. We can get you something hot to drink, too."

"Thanks but I can't stay long," murmured the woman. "I've got to get going. I have a few more stops I have to make tonight before I'm done."

"Can we take your coats while you're here?" asked Edward, finally finding his voice.

"I'm ok, thanks."

I looked down at Katie. "Would you like to take your coat off?"

She looked up at me, a mixture of emotions in her eyes. "I'm fine," she said softly.

I nodded and started towards the kitchen, trusting Edward to bring up the rear. He settled the two at the bar, lifting Katie onto the stool, while I filled the tea kettle with hot water and set it on the stove to boil. For lack of anything else to do, I started washing the dishes I'd intended to leave until tomorrow. If I didn't have my hands doing something, I might go crazy.

"So this is my daughter." It was a statement, not a question. Katie had pushed her hood down and her hair was sticking up like crazy everywhere, almost as further proof that she was Edward's.

"Yes. I thought I could handle it all myself so I never contacted you, but now I've got this amazing opportunity to go to Thailand and I can't pass it up."

"What's in Thailand?" I asked curiously, watching as Edward set a package of Oreos on the counter. Katie eyed them hungrily but didn't make a move.

"We'll be helping people," she said excitedly. "Building houses and doing some basic sanitation training."

"And how long will you be there?" asked Edward, helping himself to a couple of cookies.

"About six months."

I nearly dropped the plate I was holding. "Six months? And you didn't take into account the fact that you have a daughter?"

She looked at me, clearly surprised at my reaction. "I took her into account but my parents had originally said they'd watch her. It was just recently that they said they wouldn't."

"How recently?" asked Edward with far more calmness than I felt.

The woman toyed with a cookie. "Three weeks."

"Dammit, Tanya, I've got a life here, you can't just show up in the middle of the night unannounced and tell me I've got a daughter you're dumping on me."

I jumped and quickly dried off my hands. "Katie, let's go upstairs. You look tired."

Her eyes were wide and she looked back and forth between me and Edward and Tanya.

"Its fine," I smiled at her. "I've got a nice soft bed in a room with a fireplace. I'll bet we can get Edward to build you a fire in there if you want."

She looked torn. I could tell she was nervous about leaving her mom, but apparently Tanya had prepared her for their separation because she finally nodded and slid off the chair. I held out my hand and she slipped hers inside it. Her hands were tiny and ice cold.

"I'm Bella, by the way."

She smiled up at me. "Hi Bella."

"Would you like to take a bath before bed or just go to sleep?" I asked as I led her out of the kitchen. I shot a look at Edward, conveying to him he shouldn't let Tanya leave yet tonight. It was cold out there and she didn't seem like she really had anywhere to go.

"Can I have bubbles in it?" she asked shyly.

"Is there any other kind of bath?" I asked with a grin.

She smiled up at me as I led her upstairs. "Now," I continued, stopping in the hallway "I have two guest rooms and you can have either one. One is green with pink and blue and the other one is yellow and white with a canopy bed." I opened the door to the yellow room and her eyes lit up at the canopy. I'd had one as a kid and loved it so I had figured she'd like this one, too.

Her eyes roamed over the room, taking in the white wood furniture, the yellow walls and the white and yellow bedding and curtains. There were yellow and white rag rugs scattered across the dark wood floors and a small pink chaise by the fireplace. The bookshelves were crammed with the children's books I'd had along with some others I'd bought over the years and there were some of my old stuffed animals and dolls in the closet.

"I'd like to sleep in here," she said, reaching out and touching the chaise with her fingertips.

"Perfect," I smiled. "I'd sleep in here too, but Edward doesn't like to sleep alone." She giggled softly at that. "Let's leave your jacket and bear in here. Does he have a name?"

"Riley."

"That's a good name."

She beamed up at me. "It's my dad's name."

I froze for a second, startled by that. I remembered then that it was Esme's maiden name. "So it is. In a way."

She carefully set Riley on the chaise and put her jacket over the back. I led the way out of the room and to the bathroom across the hallway. It was unrenovated but still completely functional. The fixtures were all probably from the 50s or 60s but I liked them. Maybe someday we'd update in here but for now, it worked.

I started the water in the claw footed tub, holding my hand under until it felt warm enough to me, then stoppering the bottom and opening the cabinet. "Ok, we've got lots of scents here. Flowers, fruits, perfumes…anything you like specifically?"

Katie shook her head. "I just like the bubbles."

I nodded and grabbed on that was rose scented and poured a generous amount into the stream. Immediately, the bathroom was filled with the scent of roses. I reached up and started the wall heater to warm up the room even more. Katie slowly pulled off her ragged clothes, folding them neatly and setting them on top of the toilet tank. I offered her a steadying hand as she carefully climbed into the hot water and sighed softly. She was painfully thin, her shoulder blades and ribs sticking out in a way that made my chest ache. Her hair was surprisingly thick but matted with dirt and just being dirty. Her skin was slightly gray from dirt as well.

"This is nice."

I grinned and nodded. "Would you like me to stay or go?"

"You can stay," she said softly.

"I can wash your hair for you if you like," I offered.

She nodded and smiled.

"Great. I'm going to go get my shampoo and conditioner, ok? I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I walked out the door, closing it carefully behind me and headed into my bathroom. I could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I paused and looked down. Edward and Tanya were on their way up.

"Katie's in the yellow room," I offered. "If you want your own room, you can have the green room, Tanya."

She nodded, a tight smile on her face. "That'd be great, thanks."

Edward gave me a look and I knew there was something going on.

"Katie's taking a bath right now and I told her you'd build a fire in her room for tonight," I looked at Edward "so maybe you can get that going before she gets out?"

"Not a problem."

Half an hour later, Katie was clean and dried, wearing one of my old t-shirts and tucked into the big canopy bed. Riley was clutched to her chest as she snuggled up under the covers. She looked so tiny. She was asleep before I left the room.

I could hear the shower in the guest bath as I headed down the hall to our room. Edward was in there, the fire going in our fireplace as well.

"I figured I might as well," he said lamely when I raised my eyebrows at it.

I nodded and shut the door behind me. "Edward, we need to talk."

Edward

I stared down at the counter after Bella left, talking to Katie as they walked upstairs. Tanya shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to me.

"How old is she?"

She snorted. "You're the highly intelligent one, right? You do the math."

I rubbed my face with my hands, wishing I'd had more than a couple hours sleep in the last two days. "Nearly seven I'm guessing."

"She'll be seven on Saturday."

Bella's birthday. Well it'd be easy to remember then. The tea kettle whistled and I got up, pouring water into two mugs and handing her one with a box of tea bags Bella kept on hand. I grabbed a peppermint one for myself.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. The flight leaves O'Hare at 11 in the morning."

I shook my head in amazement. "You're leaving the country for six months two days before your daughter's birthday? I don't understand you, Tanya."

"You never did," she said with a shrug. "I was just your way of getting back at Roseanne."

"Rosalie," I corrected her absentmindedly.

"Whatever. I was the booty call when you were pissed at her."

I sighed and sat back in my seat. "So why didn't you tell me? I don't buy that bullshit about believing you could do it on your own."

"I tried, once. I knew you were going to go home for the summer and that's really when I found out, so I went by the house sometime in August and you were with another girl not Roseanne. Rosalie, sorry. I figured you wouldn't want me fucking that up for you."

"Bella," I said quietly.

She nodded, cupping the mug in her hands. "So, I moved back home, had the baby and kind of went from there. I got a job in Springfield waiting tables and…" she trailed off. "Well, let's just say I haven't had the best luck with men."

I winced. Tanya had a rough childhood if I remembered correctly. "So why Thailand?"

"I met a man," she smiled, her eyes lighting up. "This one is so good for me, though, Edward. He really loves me, I can tell."

I looked at her skeptically. "If he loved you he wouldn't ask you to leave your daughter."

"He's not. He offered to take her along, too. Said it would be a great learning experience for her."

"So why not take her?"

She flushed. "I wanted to have one last chance to be a kid before I completely give up and be a mom."

"Tanya that ship sailed seven years ago."

"But I have one more chance, Edward. All you have to do is take her for me for six months."

"I'm not sure we can," I said honestly. "I work crazy hours at the hospital and Bella's a teacher. Is she even in school?"

"She's in the second grade. She's really smart Edward, just like you."

I nodded. She'd have to be if she wasn't even seven and she was already in second grade. "Look, just stay the night and we'll talk about all of this tomorrow, ok? We'll get Bella in on the conversation. She makes an awesome breakfast and you look like you could use a good night's sleep."

She nodded warily. "Ok, but just for a little while. I've got a couple places to go tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up. She followed suit and we started up the stairs. I could hear water running in the bathroom and the smell of roses was heavy in the air. Bella was standing at the head of the stairs looking exhausted. She offered the green room to Tanya and told me to light the fire in the yellow room before disappearing into our bedroom. I led Tanya to the green room and motioned her in ahead of me.

The furniture in here was dark wood, almost black, with green silk bedding and blue and pink accents around the room. There were two armchairs in front of the fireplace and a large four poster bed across the room from it. Tanya dropped her coat unceremoniously on the back of an armchair and sat in the other one.

"Nice room. Nice house. Nice wife."

I nodded. I completely agreed on all accounts. "The bathroom's down the hall. Feel free to use it."

She nodded but didn't look at me. She was busy looking around the room and something in the back of my mind was put on guard by that. I knelt by the fireplace and quickly got the existing logs lit and burning. I was momentarily grateful for Bella's insistence that all the fireplaces be ready to light at all times. It was usually annoying but right now I was glad not to have to trek out into the cold to bring in wood.

I nodded at Tanya and went into the yellow room to light that fire. I could hear Bella and Katie talking in the bathroom.

"So do you like school?" Bella was asking.

"Yeah, usually. I really like reading and history but not really math or science."

"I was the same way. What's your favorite book?"

"I like the Little House on the Prairie books."

"Oh me too."

I grinned to myself as they talked about the Ingalls for a while. I sat on the floor in the room, listening to Bella talking to my daughter.

My daughter. What the fuck. It was beyond bizarre that the hippie chick had given birth to my kid without telling me. I was a little angry about that, to be honest.

"How do you feel about staying with us Katie?" Bella was asking. There was a long silence, broken only by some gentle splashing.

"I don't know," said Katie finally. "Your house is nicer than ours is. I don't mind that."

I grinned and pushed myself up.

"But I don't know you and sometimes strangers are scary."

"That's true," Bella admitted. "But we're not that scary, I promise."

"You don't seem scary," agreed Katie.

I sighed and headed into my room. I started the fire and stripped down to my boxers. I was hanging my sweater back up when the door opened and Bella appeared. Her eyes flicked over to the fireplace and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I figured I might as well…" I said hesitantly. Not to mention the fact that a fire always seemed to put Bella in a good mood.

She nodded and shut the door, leaning against it. "Edward, we need to talk."

I sighed. No shit we needed to talk. She studied me for a long moment before shaking her head and stepping out of her heels.

"What the fuck?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Remember I told you there was that one girl over spring break before we met?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure I do."

"Well, that was Tanya. That was the last time I slept with her. She was kind of my…fuck buddy, I guess, all through college."

Her shoulders were tense as she slipped out of her dress. My groin tightened when I saw she was wearing my favorite set of her lingerie, the black and white lace see-through stuff.

"And you never suspected she was pregnant?"

"I didn't see her the rest of that school year because I was busy studying for and taking the MCAT, then I went home for part of the summer and then I met you. I haven't seen her since then."

She nodded and pulled on the red flannel night shirt she wore whenever she wasn't in a sexy mood. She headed into the bathroom and I listened while she turned on the water. I followed behind her and sat on the toilet, watching her brush her teeth and wash her face.

"So now what?" she asked finally. "What's going on with Tanya?"

I rubbed my neck. "She's going to Thailand for six months with some guy she met. She wants to be a kid again for a while."

Bella snorted. "So she's incredibly immature and irresponsible then."

"In a nutshell."

"And her parents?"

"From what I remember, I wouldn't want her parents taking care of Katie anyway."

Bella looked at me curiously. "What does that mean?"

"They weren't the greatest of parents. They were into drugs and wild parties as she grew up. She was…molested at one of the parties."

Bella's face blanched. "How old was she?"

I sighed. "I think she said she was 8."

She studied me for a long moment. "Edward, we have a responsibility to that little girl. We can't let her go to her grandparents if they're really like that."

"They are. I met them once."

"Then she's staying with us." She said it so decisively I wondered if I would get any say if I thought differently.

"As long as you're ok with it, I'm ok with it."

She nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "For now, let's go to bed. It's nearly two in the morning. I'll set the alarms for six so we can get up and have breakfast before Tanya needs to leave and then we can call your parents and Cassie and Carl."

"Are we cancelling?" I asked with surprise.

She gave me a look. "Obviously. Edward, we can't drag them to Thanksgiving dinner with complete strangers."

"Right."

I followed her into the bedroom and crawled into the bed beside her. "So we're keeping her."

"We're keeping her."

Bella

I groaned when the alarm went off the next morning. I was exhausted but dragged myself out of bed. I pulled on jeans and a comfortable sweater before padding downstairs in my bare feet. I pulled the eggs and cream out of the refrigerator and started making scrambled eggs, taking a moment to start the bacon as well. I flipped on the coffee pot and pulled some biscuits out of the freezer. I'd premade them and wrapped them individually so I could have a quick biscuit whenever I wanted. I dumped a dozen onto a cookie sheet and slid it into the oven.

Edward stumbled into the kitchen, grunting in my direction as he made his way to the coffee. I grinned and turned the bacon. After a few gulps of coffee, he set the mug on the counter and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me deeply. I tangled my fingers in his hair, attempting to smooth it somewhat.

"Morning," he rasped, releasing me.

I chuckled softly. "Morning. Can you go get Tanya and Katie up? I'll go get the paper."

He nodded and kissed me again before heading upstairs. I slipped my feet into some clogs I kept by the front door and headed out in the chill for the paper. I shivered as I darted down the steps, snatched up the paper and started back up. I paused when I saw a brown suitcase sitting by the door. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I saw a piece of paper being ruffled in the wind. I grabbed it and the suitcase and ducked back inside.

I scanned the paper and groaned softly.

"Edward," I called.

He was starting down the stairs, looking upset.

"Bella, Tanya's gone."

I held up the note. "She left Katie's stuff and an apology. I don't think she's coming back."

"No, she's going to Thailand for six months."

"No Edward. I don't think she's coming back ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

I sat at the bar and watched Katie eat, highly amused. She was shoveling the food into her mouth as quickly as she could, as though afraid someone was going to snatch the plate away from her. Edward was pacing back and forth between the table and the bar, then doing a lap around the island as he talked on the phone to his mom.

"No, Mom, it's nothing serious. Well, it's serious but not in a bad way. Well, not exactly anyway."

I rolled my eyes and slid out off the bar stool to spoon more eggs onto Katie's plate.

"Who's he talking to?" she asked curiously as I picked up a biscuit and spread some jam on it, settling at the table next to her.

"His mom," I smiled. "We were going to go have dinner with them and my cousin and aunt and uncle and some friends of ours but since you're here, we thought we'd just have a quiet evening here instead."

She faltered in her food shoveling. "I'm getting in the way aren't I?"

"No, sweetie, of course not," I said immediately, smoothing her unruly red hair. "Sometimes, I have to admit that I don't like being around tons of people. I've never had a quiet Thanksgiving so it'll be nice to have one this year."

She looked doubtful, but resumed her death grip on the plate and the shoveling. I grinned and sat back, eating my biscuit.

Edward sighed and dropped into the seat across from me. He reached over and snagged a piece of bacon off the plate in the middle of the table. "She's upset."

"In what way?" I asked, pushing my coffee mug to him and standing to get one for myself.

He ran his fingers through his hair as I brought the pot over and refilled his mug. "She wants to come over this evening and meet Katie. She and Dad want to come have dinner with us and talk."

I grimaced. "Talk?"

He nodded and stared down into his mug.

"So should I fix something for dinner then?"

"No, she said we should just eat leftovers or whatever. She'll call Cassie and make excuses and then she and Dad will come here with the dishes they were taking to the Hale's."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I think I've got stuff in the freezer for meatloaf or something. We'll do that and some potatoes."

"Bella, come on, don't make this more than it has to be," he protested.

I shot him a look. "I was already taking potatoes and pie to the Hale's. All I'm adding is the meatloaf and I'll probably roast some broccoli."

He ran his fingers through his hair again in frustration. "It's not a big deal Bella, they just want to talk about Katie and what's going on with her."

"It _is_ a big deal, Edward. You have a child you didn't know about and now she's our responsibility. You don't think that affects everyone around you? Including your parents?"

"Of course I do," he growled in frustration. "I know that my past actions are coming back to bite me on the ass and I'm just glad you're taking it as well as you are. I'd hate to lose you over this."

I snorted. "I'm not the kind to walk out after seven years together over your stupidity."

"I'm sorry." We both looked up at the small voice. We'd momentarily forgotten Katie was sitting. I grimaced to myself as I realized what we'd said.

"No, sweetie, we're sorry. You just caught us by surprise," I said softly, sitting at the table next to her and taking her hand in mine. Her plate was empty again but she was sitting staring at her lap, her eyes bright with tears. I sighed and reached for her. To my surprise, she let me pull her into my lap, curling against my body and hugging me tightly. I rocked her gently, smoothing her hair back from her face and kissing her crown. "I've always wanted to be a mommy and I'm already not doing a very good job."

She looked up at me with surprise. "You aren't a mommy?"

I smiled sadly. "No, not really, but I'd like to try to be your mommy if I could, even if just for a little while."

She seemed to be thinking about that for a moment. I could hear Edward quietly munching on some bacon and I grinned as I glanced over at him. He could eat in any situation, through any emotion. It was a wonder to me the man didn't weigh 300 pounds. He gave me a sheepish grin and shrugged, grabbing another piece.

"I think that'd be ok. I'll teach you."

I laughed softly and grinned. "Great. Now," I sat back and she climbed down from my lap "I have to make some food for dinner tonight. Would you like to help me or would you rather watch TV or play some games? Edward will play with you."

"You bet," he said immediately. "I'm sure you know some games I don't."

"I can help cook," she said with a grin. "I like cooking."

"Perfect," Edward grinned back. I was struck by the similarities in their faces in that moment. "You ladies cook, I'll clean out the fireplaces and get them ready for more fires and then I am taking a nap. It's the Cullen way."

I laughed and nodded. "I'll bet it is." I looked down at Katie. "Come on, let's wash our hands and get started."

I pulled the stepstool out from the pantry and set it in front of the sink. Edward piled all the dishes in the other one and started cleaning up from breakfast. I rolled up the sleeves from Katie's oversized shirt and then pushed my own up, turning on the water and dispensing the soap. I washed my hands quickly and let Katie do hers while I pulled out the ingredients for meatloaf and started to measure out everything.

Edward reached up and flipped on the radio and I grinned as the oldies station started playing. It was the tail end of some Beach Boys song and I laughed as Edward struck a silly surfing pose, eliciting giggles from Katie. The next song was "Brown Eyed Girl" and Edward immediately dropped his dishrag and grabbed me around the waist, two-stepping me around the kitchen and attempting to sing to me.

I laughed and sung along with him on the sha-la-la part. Katie watched with fascination from the sink as Edward kept dancing me around the kitchen island, dipping me back and kissing me when the song ended. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, sighing softly when the kiss was broken.

"I'm sorry I'm a shit," he whispered softly enough that Katie wouldn't hear him. "I do still want to schedule those appointments with Mrs. Cullen if she's still interested." He rested his forehead against mine and looked at me hopefully.

I grinned and kissed his nose. "Of course, Dr. Cullen. I'm definitely interested in appointments with you."

He kissed me again and I felt Mr. Happy waking up and poking me in the stomach. I laughed softly and pulled back shaking my head. "Little eyes, Dr. Cullen."

He grunted softly and nodded. "I'll go take a cold shower then."

"No, wait a while. After we make everything I'll settle her with a movie or something and then I'll join you."

His eyes darkened and he dug his fingers into my sides. "Cock tease."

I grinned and pulled away. "You know you love it." I winked and rejoined Katie at the sink.

Edward

Hell yes I loved it when she teased me. I shook my head and resumed my dish washing, grabbing things as they finished and washing those as we went. Bella soon slid the meatloaf and the potatoes into the refrigerator to put into the oven later. I cleaned out the fireplaces we'd used the night before and had just reset them when I heard Bella announcing they were done.

Bella was smiling down at Katie. "So, can you watch a movie while we go take a shower? Edward's probably going to take a nap since he works a lot and doesn't get to sleep much."

"Sure. I like movies."

I grinned and motioned for her to follow me. "Come on, I'll set it up for you."

She followed me out of the kitchen as Bella made her way upstairs, winking at me. I led Katie down into the basement where I'd set up the entertainment system. It worked so well in Decatur, I'd decided to do the same thing here. Bella liked it because if I was up late watching a game we'd recorded, she wasn't bothered upstairs. I settled Katie in the basement on the large sectional and put in _The Little Mermaid._ She curled up around the arm of the couch, her legs tucked up to her chest.

"Bella will be down when she's done, ok?" I for sure didn't want her coming upstairs before we were done. How awkward would that be, explaining sex to my daughter I'd only known about for 12 hours? She nodded her understanding, her eyes locked onto the screen. I watched her for a second before heading upstairs.

Bella was standing on her toes, her hair hanging loose down her back. She'd changed into a red silk nightie I loved and in her current stance, I could see she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Need help?" I grinned, shutting the door behind me, making sure to lock it in case Katie made her way upstairs before we were finished.

She grinned at me as she turned. "I think so. There's a box on the top shelf of my closet I'd like to get but I can't quite reach it."

I came over and grinned down at her as I stepped right up against her back. She leaned back against me. "On the other hand, maybe I don't need that box." She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply.

"No, I don't think you do," I murmured, pulling back enough to unfasten my pants.

"She won't come up?" she panted, pulling on my shirt.

"I told her not to and I locked the door."

"See, you're parenting already like you've been doing it for years," she grinned at me, pulling me back to her for another kiss. I grinned back at her and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed, dropping her on it and crawling on top of her.

We stretched out against each other, kissing and touching, enjoying the moment. Bella hooked her knee over my hip and lifted her hips against me lightly. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her collarbone. She fisted her fingers in my hair and moaned softly.

I was ready for it, I was making my way to my home in Bella, when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

I groaned softly and rested my forehead on Bella's chest.

"Yes sweetie?" she called breathlessly.

"Can you tell Edward there's something wrong with the movie?"

She looked up at me apologetically. "You should go deal with that."

I stared at her incredulously. "Me?" I gestured down to the enormous erection oozing pre-cum between her legs. "I'll scare her."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away. "Fine, I'll go." She stood up and grabbed her ratty bathrobe out of the closet. I pulled the blankets over me and shot her a dirty look as she wiggled her fingers at me and disappeared out the door, taking Katie's hand.

"Fuck my life," I sighed, pulling the pillow over my head and thinking about whatever I could to kill the erection. It took a while but it finally wilted. I rolled out of bed then and made my way to the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

Bella

I curled up on the couch with Katie. She leaned against me, her head resting on my breasts as we watched Ariel and Sebastian and Flounder singing and swimming. Katie was mindlessly fingering the terrycloth of my robe. It was around noon and Esme and Carlisle would be here at two, but she had time to just sit and watch the movie. I wanted to try to prepare her for them, though. It would likely be intimidating to meet grandparents she'd never met before.

"So, Katie," I said finally, "you know that Edward is your dad, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, his mom and dad are going to be here in a couple hours. They're your grandparents."

She was quiet. "Ok. Do they have other kids?"

I shook my head. "Nope, Edward is an only child. And you are his only child."

"So I'm the only grandkid?"

"Yep."

She was quiet, still fingering my robe. "What are they like?"

"Well, Esme is his mom and she's really nice. Very pretty. She plays the piano." I gently stroked Katie's hair as I told her about Carlisle and Esme. She was fascinated, listening raptly as I talked about her great-grandparents who would be there at Christmas and who I was sure would hear about her tonight if they hadn't already.

"Do you think she'd teach me the piano?"

"She might. Edward plays, you know. We have a piano in the living room upstairs that he plays for me sometimes. Maybe if you ask him he'll play tonight."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

I squeezed her to me. "He'd like that, too."

I heard the pipes rattling, signifying the end of Edward's shower. "Bella?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is my mommy coming back?"

I was quiet, stroking her hair and thinking about the note Tanya had left with Katie's bag. "I'm not sure sweetie."

"She's been sick," she said softly. "She said that she was going to take me to my daddy before she had to go away for a while."

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. "I think she might have gone away for good then. Is that ok?"

She shrugged one small shoulder, picking at my robe with her other hand. I kissed the crown of her head and pulled her into my lap.

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes, ok? It seems like everything you have is kind of torn up."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"For now, let's go start picking something out, ok?"

She nodded and scrambled out of my lap. "Ok." She looked at me shyly. "I like you Bella."

"I like you too, Katie."

Edward

I woke up slowly to Bella rubbing my back. I rolled over and smiled up at her sleepily. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she smiled back. "Your parents will be here in about ten minutes. They just called to say they were leaving."

"So no time for a little slap and tickle?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed and shook her head, leaning down and kissing me affectionately. She was dressed in jeans and a pink sweater that looked amazing on her. She finger combed my hair back from my face and smiled. "Maybe later."

I made a pouty face. "I don't think yesterday should be my only holiday sex. I should get more. I haven't had sex with you in ages."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling me up with her. "I'm sorry but you're the one who wanted to be a doctor with the crazy ass hours. And I can't help it that my period was last week."

I grumbled as I stood, wrapping my arms around her and walking her to the wall, pressing her against it and lowering my mouth to her neck. "So I have to make do on the shower stuff from yesterday as the only sex for a week?"

"Yep." She pushed me away and grinned at me. "Just think, all the build-up will make for awesome sex later."

"I'm used to awesome sex more often."

"Get over yourself Cullen," she laughed, heading towards the door. "And get dressed. You've used up a couple of minutes trying to whine your way into my pants."

She winked at me as she headed out the door. I made a face at her and moved to the closet. I pulled on the sweater from last night and some jeans. I padded down the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell.

"I got it," I shouted, as I heard Bella moving around in the kitchen. I opened the door and grinned at my parents as they made their way inside. Mom handed me the casserole dishes while Dad helped her out of her coat. I put the dishes on the small table and chewed on the inside of my lip anxiously.

"How are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're fine, how are you?" asked Mom, taking the dishes and making her way towards the kitchen.

"Good. Katie's in the kitchen with Bella. I think you're really going to like her."

Mom paused and so did Dad. "Our granddaughter is in the kitchen?" Dad asked softly.

I nodded. "Yep."

They exchanged glances and then nodded and headed into the kitchen ahead of me. Bella was bent over, pulling food out of the oven. I grinned at the heat of the oven pinking her face. Katie was sitting at the bar, looking at a large Where's Waldo book that Bella had in her collection. Her hair had been brushed and Bella had pulled it into two long braids tied off with ribbons. Her clothes were clean but stained and torn and too big. First thing we needed to do was get her some decent clothes.

"Katie, this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is Katie."

Katie looked up then, smiling her gap-toothed grin at Mom and Dad. "Hi. Can I call you Grandma and Grandpa?"

Mom sucked in her breath. "You want to do that?"

Katie nodded shyly. "My other grandparents aren't very nice but Bella said you were. And since you're Daddy's parents, I thought it might be nice to call you that."

I looked at Bella with surprise, seeing the same expression on her face. Daddy. I was amazed at her quick acceptance of us and her immediate acceptance of my parents. I really wished Tanya had stuck around to tell us more, but it seemed like she hadn't been as big of a fuck up as I'd originally thought.

"That'd be nice," Mom was saying. "I'd like you to call me Grandma if you'd like to."

Katie slid down off the stool and came over to Mom shyly. She hung back a moment and then threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Mom's waist and hugging her tightly. Dad stepped forward and quickly took the dishes from her so Mom could drop down to Katie's level and hug her back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward

"How could you let this happen?" asked Mom, her voice filled with confusion and hurt. "I thought we raised you better than that."

"I didn't know about her until last night," I protested. "I was always careful in college when I had sex. You know there's no 100% effective method of birth control."

"Abstinence, son," sighed Dad. "Abstinence is 100% effective."

"Well I'm sorry but that was not something I was willing to do." Dad's jaw tightened but he didn't say anything else.

"Well, she's down for the night. She's exhausted so she should sleep pretty well."

I turned and couldn't help but smile at Bella coming down the stairs. Her hair was still up in the messy bun she'd put it in before dinner and it was sending out that sexy school girl vibe. Or sexy librarian. Or sexy housewife. Sexy Bella.

"Son."

I shook myself and returned to the conversation. Dad looked amused and Mom wasn't even trying to hide her smile. Bella lightly shoved my head as she settled on the chair beside me.

"So what's the situation with her?" Dad asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Her mother is a woman I was friendly with in college," I explained. Bella snorted. "I hadn't seen her since Spring Break of my junior year and apparently, that's when she got pregnant. She said she tried to come by in the fall but saw me with Bella and didn't want to interfere in my life. She thought I looked happy and she felt like she could do this on her own. Obviously she can't and now we've got Katie."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be seven on Saturday."

Bella's raised her eyebrows at that.

"And how long will she be with you?" Dad was leaning forward now, his elbows on his knees as he looked at us.

"Indefinitely."

Mom's eyebrows raised. "Her mother just dumped her on you?"

"She told us that she's going to Thailand for six months," Bella said, leaning forward and speaking in a low voice. "Then she skipped out in the middle of the night and left a note with Katie's stuff that essentially said she's not coming back."

"Ever?"

"She's sick," I said quietly. "AIDS. She wrote in the note that she's going to some experimental treatment center and if it doesn't help, she wanted to make sure that Katie was in good hands."

"And if it does work?"

I looked at Dad and he shook his head. "Nothing works, Esme. There's no cure for AIDS, just ways of dragging out the inevitable."

"Does she have it? Do you?"

"I'm clean. I got tested on a regular basis before Bella."

"The note said she contracted it a couple years ago," offered Bella, reaching over and grabbing my hand. "We plan on taking Katie to see a doctor soon and getting her completely checked out. We'll also have to get her enrolled in school and buy her some new clothes." Bella stopped then, looking down at our hands. I'd laced my fingers in hers and was squeezing tightly. "I suppose I can try to make arrangements for time off at the school but with only three weeks before the Christmas holiday it might be difficult."

"I can watch her," Mom spoke up immediately.

We all looked at her with surprise and, to my shock, my mother actually blushed.

"She may be the only grandchild I ever have and I've missed the first seven years. I'd like to spend some time with her."

Bella flinched slightly. She wanted a baby so much that Mom's words hurt her, even though it was unintentional.

"She seems really accepting of her situation," Dad tried to ease the slight tension. "She's talkative, too."

I nodded. "She knows who I am and doesn't really seem to have a problem with the fact that I wasn't around before now."

"She's a sweetheart," said Bella softly. "I think she'll be as good for us as we are for her."

The conversation went on for hours, not really getting anywhere. We knew what we needed to do for Katie and we knew that we needed to make the custody legal so Tanya's parents couldn't come along and try to get Katie. Finally, around midnight, I walked them out while Bella gathered up empty wine glasses and carried them into the kitchen. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked exhausted. I watched until Mom and Dad were on the road, taking a moment to breath in the cold crisp winter air. It was raining again, hard. Looked like there was a slim possibility we'd be iced in tomorrow. I had no objections to that and normally, Bella wouldn't either. She'd enjoy a day in bed with me just as much as I would with her but now there was Katie to think about.

I shut the door and locked it, turning out the lights downstairs as I checked all the doors and windows, verifying they were locked. I made my way into the kitchen after my check and paused in the doorway. Bella was standing at the kitchen sink, her hands idle on the edge of the counter. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the nape of her neck. She sighed and relaxed her body against mine.

"Am I just a total failure?" she asked in a small voice.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well, I haven't given you a child so obviously your mom thinks I'm some kind of failure or something."

"She doesn't think that at all."

"You heard what she said, Edward." She shrugged out of my hold and grabbed a dishrag, needlessly wiping down the table.

"You're not a failure, Bella. This is not just about you."

"Obviously I'm the problem, Edward. You've fathered a child. You're fine."

She was close to tears now and I was a little bewildered as to where exactly this came from. I reached for her but she flinched away from me. "Don't touch me. I don't want to be touched right now."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face. I studied her, two feet and a world away from me and shook my head. "No. You're crying and I'm your husband and I'm going to attempt to comfort you, dammit." I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest, hugging her tightly. She was stiff at first, pulling away from me before she started crying harder and sagged against my chest. "You're not a failure, Bella. You're my everything. I want kids and I want them with you but if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. We'll adopt, we'll be foster parents. Hell, we'll kidnap someone." She laughed softly

"I'd really rather not break the law," she mumbled.

"Well, same here, but I don't want you to think that I think any less of you because we haven't had a baby of our own."

She was quiet then, thinking. I could almost hear the hamster on the wheel. "I've loved being your wife and the only one for the last seven years, please don't doubt that, but I really want to share our love with someone else. I think we should still look into adoption, even with Katie."

"I'll do anything you want, Bella. Anything." I pulled back and locked eyes with her. Her eyes were red rimmed and her nose was pink. She gave me a faint smile and nodded, stepping back and wiping at her eyes. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

Bella

I lay in the big bed, listening to the howling of the wind around the house and the soft popping of the logs in the fireplace. Edward was awake, I could tell by the way he was breathing, but he wasn't saying anything. In spite of his assurances, I still felt defective. Seemingly every woman around me was having children, women who didn't want them, and yet I wasn't.

I shifted in the bed, rolling over to face Edward in the darkness. I could see his face in the light of the fire, the planes seeming sharper and the hollows of his eyes darker. I reached forward with one hand and lightly brushed his hair out of his face. He smiled and reached up, wrapping those long beautiful fingers around my forearm and kissing my wrist. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him, pulling him towards me. His smile widened and he shifted over me. I automatically wrapped my legs around him, kissing him and lifting my hips. He held his weight up with one arm and clumsily shifted down his boxers with the other hand. I pulled my nightgown up and he pressed into me. We locked eyes as he moved against me, panting softly. I smiled, sadly. I wouldn't get pregnant. Not now, probably not ever, but at least we could do this. At least we could make each other feel good.

"Bella?"

We both froze and looked towards the door. Katie was standing sleepily with Riley clutched to her chest. She was rubbing at her eyes so she didn't seem to realize what she'd walked in on. Edward quickly moved away from me, pulling his pants back up, muttering swear words under his breath.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked, wriggling my nightgown back down.

"I'm scared."

"Come here," I murmured, holding out my arms to her. She crossed the room quickly and crawled into the bed beside me. I cuddled her against my chest and smoothed her hair. "What are you scared of?"

"The wind and the thunder and lightning."

I nodded. "I get scared of that stuff sometimes, too." I felt Edward pressing his chest to my back and smiled to myself that Mr. Happy was still very much awake.

"We've got to finish or I'm going to explode…maybe literally," he muttered in my ear.

I smiled and swatted him away from me.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Of course you can. Go to sleep ok?"

"Ok."

I heard Edward growl lightly in my ear and it sent that familiar little thrill through my body, pulsing between my legs. Usually I loved how he could turn me on with a simple sound. Currently, it was really inconvenient.

Katie dropped off to sleep fairly quickly and Edward propped himself up, looking down at her. "Ok, she's cockblocked me twice today. Meet me in the bathroom or the no masturbation rule goes out the window."

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. I needed the release almost as much as he did. He rolled out of bed and shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom. I grinned and waited a minute until I knew for sure Katie was out before following him.

He was sitting on the lid of the toilet, looking at me expectantly. I bit back a laugh as I closed and locked the bathroom door and then walked towards him. He'd draped a towel over the lid and was sitting bare assed on it, his pajama pants on the little bench by the shower.

"What's with the towel?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It's cold in here. I do _not_ want shrinkage at a time like this."

I snorted and ruffled his hair. "You're so vain."

"Whatever. You know you wanna ride my disco stick."

I giggled and nodded. "Against all reason, I really do." He grinned and lifted my nightgown, pulling me forward so I was straddling him, then carefully guided me down and onto him, stopping only when he was fully inside me. He rested his forehead against mine, his breath hot minty puffs against my face.

"This, right here, is my favorite place in the world. I'd go here every day a dozen times if I could."

I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. "And I'd let you if it wouldn't kill me."

He laughed softly and started to pull me against him. I dropped my hands to his shoulders and rocked with him. His hands were warm and firm on my hips, his thumbs pressing on my clit and his fingers digging into my skin.

"Come with me, Bella," he panted. "I won't last that long I've been denied so much today."

I nodded and ground against him harder, determined to get there with him. He was close, I could feel it, and I was close, really on the brink. We'd actually not come together in a while and I missed that.

"Fuck, come Bella, now." He lightly bit on my neck, his tongue darting out immediately to soothe the sting. I shuddered, clenching around him as I felt him shuddering against me.

I sagged against him, completely spent. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned back awkwardly on the toilet tank. I rested against his chest, panting with him.

"That was nice."

He laughed softly, rubbing my back. "Nice? Hell no, that was great."

I pressed a kiss against his chest and carefully stood up. My legs were like jelly so I grabbed on to the towel rack for balance as I cleaned myself up. Edward grinned as he grabbed a hand towel and wiped himself a little. I headed into the bedroom and crawled into bed, pulling Katie back against me. She was still fast asleep and though I felt a little guilty pulling her against my body it wasn't enough for me not to do it. I felt the mattress sag behind me as Edward crawled in and spooned me.

"Thanks for that," he murmured, kissing my neck.

I smiled. "Thank _you_," I whispered, looking over my shoulder. He kissed me lightly and then wrapped his arms around both of us.

Edward

I was back in the house in Decatur and 19-year-old Bella was wearing that sexy little nightie I'd bought her our first Valentine's Day together, her hair all around her shoulders and wild, her lips red and swollen from kissing me. She was stretched out on the bed in the attic, patting it and motioning for me to come over. I didn't need to be asked twice.

I crawled over her, wrapping around her and kissing her like crazy. I loved the feel of her against me, her hands shyly exploring my body the way she used to before she knew it as well as her own. Her little moans and kisses were driving me crazy. I wanted to take this slow, though. I moved my hand down to that special place of hers and she started giggling again, like she used to, like I missed. Her fingers dug into my shoulders as her hips bucked against my hand. Her lips curved into that sexy smile and her eyes locked onto mine. I loved watching her face as she came undone around me.

"Edward."

I frowned. She wasn't panting my name or screaming it or anything, not like I wanted her to. She was speaking plainly, her voice soft. I moved my hand more firmly.

"Edward, wake up."

I groaned. Another dream. Fuck, I hated it when I had such vivid dreams. I mean, it was great they were about my wife and they were so erotic I woke up just about ready for my own release, but sometimes, I felt like I was cheating on Bella with…Bella.

I rolled over and reached up, grabbing her soft warmth and pulling her down into the bed with me. "Just a little longer? I have someone who wants to play." I grabbed her hand and moved it down to my crotch.

"Edward, stop." There was no teasing in her voice and I sighed and released her. "Rose and Alice are on their way over to go shopping. The boys have baby duty and we're taking Katie with us. You're welcome with either party."

"Can I stay home and sleep?"

"Sure, but we're all meeting up for lunch at the café."

I nodded and yawned. "Call and wake me up an hour before?"

She laughed softly and leaned over, kissing me lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Need anything?"

"Just you."

She toyed with my hair. "Later, Love." She kissed my forehead again and she was gone. I rolled over and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to my chest and drifting back to sleep. I loved how she smelled. Maybe I could get back to that dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

I held up a blue shirt with some kind of fairy on it. It wasn't anything _I _would have liked at her age, but I didn't know what Katie would like.

"What about this?"

Katie frowned. She'd been pretty nervous at first about voicing her opinion but when Alice tried to push some super girly pink frilly dress on her, she'd balked and put her foot down. Apparently, pink was not her favorite color. She had pink clothes but her mom had picked them out. So, now we were all pointedly avoiding pink.

"I'm not really a big fan of fairies."

"Ok. What do you like?"

She chewed on her lip, a total Edward move. "Zombies?"

I froze, staring at her for a long moment. "Do you even know what zombies are?"

"Yeah. I like monsters."

I laughed and shook my head in amazement, stuffing the blue shirt back in. "We'll see what we can find."

She smiled and reached forward, slipping her hand into mine. Rose grinned at me over the top of the rack and motioned towards the boys section. "Come on, Katie, I'll be we find some awesome zombie stuff over here."

Katie looked up at me anxiously. I smiled encouragingly. "It's alright. Rose is one of the good guys."

Katie nodded and headed off with Rose. Alice sighed dismally when they were out of earshot.

"Looks like you're in the same boat as me," she said dramatically.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly does that mean?"

"No getting to buy cute girl clothes. Rose has all the luck with Gwen. Of course the machoist guy in the group got the most adorable baby girl." She pretended to pout but I knew she secretly loved seeing how Emmett was wrapped around his daughter's tiny finger. He'd go to the moon and back for one of her smiles or kisses.

I grinned. "I honestly have no idea what to do with a girl," I admitted. "I mean, Hilary was my last real interaction with a girl child and that's been seven years now."

"Yeah. Oh, did you know she's here in Chicago? I think she's at UC."

My eyes widened. "Shit, is she that old already?"

Alice laughed. "Yes. She turned 13 the year you were there or did you forget?"

I sighed. "No, I'm just in total denial she and Todd are growing up. I still get emails and cards from them, how bizarre is that?"

"Dude, they were in your fucking wedding."

I grinned, remembering the junior bridesmaid and groomsman. They'd been beyond thrilled to be included in the proceedings and their little sister, Roberta, had been pulled down the aisle as our flower girl, even though I'd never had charge of her. I felt old, realizing she was just a year younger than Katie.

"I wonder why she hasn't looked us up yet," I mused, pulling out a pretty blue top for me and adding it to our giant pile. Shopping with Alice was a marathon on a regular day. Black Friday was the worst. I remembered the year after she and Jasper got married, she dragged me out at four am, on my _birthday_ no less, to shop. I'd been pretty annoyed, a fact that was only slightly tempered by brunch at my favorite restaurant and a fuckawesome birthday present of her promising to not make me shop with her during the after-Christmas sales. And a $100 gift card to my favorite book store. And three pounds of fudge from my favorite place in Decatur.

"Maybe she's worried you won't be interested in seeing her or something," she said with a shrug.

"Possibly, but that's ridiculous. The Bonners stop by whenever they make a trip up here, have for years."

"Yeah, well, this time her parents aren't with her. It's different."

I nodded and yawned. "Is it almost time to meet the guys? I'm wiped."

She checked her watch. "I think so. It's almost noon and we're meeting them at 1:30 at Earwax."

I shook my head. "Weird name for a restaurant."

"Weird, or totally awesome?"

I laughed and maneuvered our cart over towards Rose and Katie. They'd managed to find some Katie-approved shirts and hoodies. We made our way towards the changing room and Rose and Alice took up assistant duty while Katie and I shuffled into a changing room with our arms full.

She looked nervous at first when I gestured for her to take off her clothes and try on what we had brought in.

"Don't look, ok?"

I nodded. "Of course. But you can't look at me either."

A hint of a smile played at the corner of her lips as she carefully pulled off her coat and shoes, turning her back to me as she pulled her ratty shirt off. I bit back a sigh when I saw the sharpness of her shoulder blades again. I turned my back on her and stripped off my own shirt, pulling on the blue one.

I fluffed my hair and studied myself critically in the mirror.

"Well?"

Katie studied me appraisingly. "I like it. It makes your skin look nice."

I smiled. "Thanks. I like your shirt, too."

She'd pulled on a black shirt with what looked like the cover to the Beatles Abbey Road album, but the last three guys were zombies. She nodded, studying herself in the mirror like I just had, turning from side to side.

We worked quickly, discarding only a few items and passing things back and forth to Rose and Alice, who ran around getting alternate sizes and keeping tabs on what we were keeping.

"Oh crap, I'm supposed to call Edward," I muttered, digging through my purse. I was shirtless and Katie was staring at my breasts unabashedly. Oh for the innocence of youth.

I hid my grin as I found my phone and pulled it out. I quickly pulled up Edward's number and hit send, pulling on my regular clothes as Katie did the same.

"'lo?"

I smiled. "Hey, morning, Sexy Hair. How's your morning been?"

"Lonely. Is it time for me to get out of bed?"

"It is. We found some great stuff for Katie. I think you're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will. Did you get anything?"

I grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. His favorite part of the now annual trek with Alice was when she dragged me into the lingerie stores and stocked me up for the coming year. Left to my own devices, I wouldn't have matching bras and panties but to Alice, and even Rose, that was a mortal sin, worthy of being the 8th deadliest.

"I got a couple things. I'll show you later."

"Is the munchkin there?"

"Yep. Wanna talk to her?"

"Um…sure." He sounded surprised but not upset. I smiled at Katie.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk to Edward?"

"Ok." She took the phone. "Hi Daddy. Are you having lunch with us?"

I grinned and pulled my shirt back on, ready to switch places with Rose and Alice.

Edward

I lay on the bed, my eyes closed and a silly smile on my face as I listened to Katie talk excitedly. It was unbelievable to me that she'd only been in my life for a day and a half and she was this talkative with me. I suppose that had to be my genes since Tanya had told me she was incredibly shy as a kid. I frowned when I heard something about zombies.

"Zombies?"

"Yeah, Daddy, they're wicked cool."

I stifled a laugh but only just. Wicked cool? Were kids saying that these days? "I was not aware of this."

"Oh no, Daddy, they are." She said it with such seriousness I had to grin. "Are you coming to lunch?"

"I am. I'll have to hang up now so I can get dressed."

"Ok. We'll see you there then."

"You sure will. Tell Bella I said bye."

"Ok. Bye!" and the line was dead.

I chuckled to myself as I put my phone on the nightstand and stood up, stretching. I showered and dressed quickly, my talk with Katie having gone on a little longer than it probably should have, but I really liked talking to her. I was discovering I liked this parenting thing. So far, so good. I hoped.

I drove carefully to the restaurant, the roads slick with the rain, and not-so-easily found a parking space about a block away. I grumbled to myself about getting wet then realized my hair was still wet from my shower.

I hunched my shoulders and hurried the distance from the car to the restaurant. It was easy enough to find the guys: they were sitting in the back around a large table with the three kids. Emmett was wearing a pink plastic princess tiara complete with purple flowers and tulle veil and repeatedly getting smacked in the shoulder with a plastic wand by a giggling Gwen. Jasper and the boys were wearing superhero masks, the hard plastic kind that have an elastic string that attaches them to your face. Jasper was Wonder Woman, Will was Spiderman and Harry was Batman.

"Hey guys," I grinned, shrugging out of my jacket. Jasper looked up from the book he was reading aloud, _Have I Ever Told You How Lucky You Are?_ I loved that book as a kid.

"Ed!" shouted Harrison excitedly. I shot his dad a glare before grinning down at him.

"Hey buddy."

"Up!" he shouted, raising his arms.

"Sorry, we're about to eat."

He sighed melodramatically and looked back down at his scribbled picture. "Fine." Just like his mom, he could lay on the guilt without hardly looking at you.

"So do I get a costume or is it just you two losers?" I grinned, dropping into an empty seat towards the end of the table.

"Well, the boys did bring you a mask," grinned Jasper. "It was picked out specifically for you. I made the mistake of attempting to put it on and got yelled at."

"Yeah, it was pretty horrifying." It was really hard to take Emmett seriously, especially when I saw now that he had a pink boa around his neck.

"Dude, you are whipped by your 18-month-old."

He grinned. "I know. Isn't it great?"

I grinned and nodded. "It is."

Jasper had been rummaging around in a bag during that exchange and sat up triumphantly with a mask for me. I laughed when I saw it was Michelangelo, the ninja turtle.

"Badass."

Harry grinned. "Ass."

"Crap, sorry Jasper."

"Don't worry about it. Alice taught him that one."

I grinned and pulled on my mask. It was hard to see out of and it squashed my nose, making it some hard to breath but I still felt hella cool wearing it. I pulled a couple of random rubber bands out of my pockets and made nunchuks with my silverware. I was playing around with them, making the kids giggle by my lame usage. I'd have to practice more.

"So tell us about Katie. Who's her mom?"

I set my nunchuks down and sighed running my fingers through my damp hair. "Remember Tanya?" They both stared at me blankly. "Tall, skinny, hippy chick?"

"The one who didn't shave? Or bathe much?" Emmett asked with a frown.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"Dude, why did you keep sleeping with her? I don't get it."

"Yeah, me either. Anyway, the last time we were together apparently something didn't work and now there's Katie. Her birthday is tomorrow."

Jasper let out a low whistle. "Bella's birthday."

I nodded and grabbed Emmett's drink and took a sip, making a face. "Seriously? Diet?"

He shrugged. "I've got to keep my girlish figure to keep Rose interested."

I shook my head and looked to Jasper. "What do you have?"

"Tea. I'm not allowed to drink carbonated beverages."

"You're both whipped."

"And loving it."

I laughed. "Yeah, same here, though Bella's not so strict."

"So…Katie?"

"Right. Sorry." I filled them in on what I knew: Tanya's "plans" and her illness, the fact that I knew enough about her past to not want any kid, let alone mine, to have to grow up with the people she called parents, and how accepting she was of us already.

"Dude, she calls me 'Daddy.' How great is that?"

Emmett grinned. "Fuckawesome."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he waved his hand dismissively. "She's too young to really understand it, right sweetie?" he turned and made a face at Gwen who beamed and promptly smacked his nose with her wand.

Jasper and I burst out laughing and the kids did too, though they really had no clue what they were laughing at. It was during the hysterics that the girls came in. I grinned at Bella and Katie's pink cheeks as they pulled off their coats and joined us at the table.

"How was shopping?" I asked Katie as she clambered into a seat on one side of me while Bella sat on the other side.

"Good. I got zombie stuff."

"Awesome. Did you get me anything?"

She looked up at me, horror struck. "No, Daddy. I'm sorry. I didn't see any zombie stuff for you."

"It's ok. I'll find something on my own, I guess."

Bella laughed softly. "Don't worry Katie, I got some things for him." She winked at me and I grinned back at her stupidly.

Lunch was pretty normal for us, lots of laughter and talking, the kids being rambunctious and hilarious at the same time. I had to remove my mask when our food came and when I went to grab it again, I saw Katie had it on. It fit her much better. Her eyes were visible through the holes and she didn't appear to have any trouble breathing.

"Do you even know who that is?" I asked her curiously.

"Of course," she sounded miffed. "It's Mikey. He's my favorite. He had nunchuks."

My jaw literally dropped. "You are so my daughter, beyond a doubt. He was always my favorite, too."

She grinned up at me, I could tell even through the mask. Bella checked her watch.

"We've got to get going," she announced, grabbing her purse and rummaging through it for some money. "I have some papers I need to work on grading and I don't want to put it off any longer."

The others nodded and started gathering up children and belongings. Gwen and Will had been fast asleep against their father's chests for a while now and Harry looked like he would be joining them soon. He was a trooper, but every trooper needed nap time.

It was raining harder when we got outside, so the babies were passed to the women and we men ran out for the cars. Katie followed behind me as I sloshed through puddles. I grinned and caught her up in my arms, a little alarmed by how light she was. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck excitedly.

We did a quick transfer of bags before there was a round of hugs and kisses and we parted ways. We were all meeting up for dinner tomorrow night for Bella's birthday so the last minute plans were shouted as we climbed into our cars and drove home.

Bella sat back in her seat and sighed contentedly. "That was nice."

"It was," I agreed, reaching across the console and taking her hand. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Did you have fun, Katie?" I called over my shoulder.

"Yep. Can I really call them aunts and uncles and cousins?"

"You really can."

"But they're not?"

"No. Neither one of us has any brothers or sisters anymore."

I squeezed Bella's hand and she gave me a sad smile. She twisted slightly in the seat. "I'm going to call my mom and dad tonight. Would you like to talk to them?"

"Where do they live?"

"Texas."

Katie's eyes widened. "Like cowboys and Indians?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Not exactly. Not everyone in Texas is a cowboy."

"Oh."

"But I do have friends who are Indian. Maybe someday we'll make a trip down there and you can meet them."

Katie beamed. "I'd like that. And I'd like to meet your mommy and daddy too. Can I call them Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I'll ask them but I don't see why not."

Katie sat back, contented with that thought.

Tali: Heyo! So, this is the last written out chapter currently. I had a too-big gap between this and chapter 6 so I'm writing a new 6. And it's not done. I think I've got about 1000 words and TONS more to put in (multiple requests for longer chapters are being heard) but being sick is the pits. I'm having trouble reading updates I get, let alone finding the energy to write my own. So, be warned: there may be a delay between this and the next chapter. Sorry...


	6. Chapter 6

Edward

Bella was quiet as we dressed for dinner out with the others. We'd had lunch with the parents and Katie and now it was time for Bella's birthday dinner with adults. Mom and Dad were babysitting Katie for the night, taking her to Medieval Times for her birthday dinner and then back to their house for a movie and sleepover. They'd already come and picked her up and their kids were all safely ensconced with Jasper and Alice's parents.

"You look great," I smiled appreciatively as we made our way downstairs. She was wearing a green and black dress that hit her at the knee and showed off her shoulders and collarbone. I loved her collarbone and had to resist the urge to run my fingertips along it.

"Thanks. You look nice, too." She didn't look up at me, but I could hear the smile in her voice. That was reassuring.

There had been something off since her talk with her parents the night before. She'd been quiet all day, subdued and a little withdrawn. It had to be the Katie situation. She'd gone to bed almost immediately after hanging up with her mom and hadn't gotten up this morning until nearly 10, a rarity for her. She'd been awake but just laid in bed. Normally, I'd have been all over that situation, but with Katie in the mix, that was not an option. So, I got up, made bowls of cereal, and played around on the piano with Katie until Bella made her appearance.

She hadn't said much, just reminded us that we were meeting my parents for lunch at noon, before barricading herself in the dining room with papers that needed grading. Katie was self sufficient enough that she got herself ready to go, just needing Bella to do something with her hair.

Lunch was a bit strained and when we got back, Bella once again holed up in the dining room while Katie grabbed a book and asked me to read to her. And now, here we were, a few hours later, dressed and heading out to dinner with friends.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as I carefully maneuvered the car on the rainy streets. She was looking out the window thoughtfully.

"Everything ok?" I asked finally.

She sighed and turned to look at me. "I'm just tired is all."

"You slept for like twelve hours so I'm going to call bullshit."

She gave me an annoyed look. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. What's going on?"

She sighed again. "I just…I don't know. It doesn't seem fair, necessarily, that I'm going to be responsible for raising someone else's child without really getting to have much say in the matter."

"You do get to have a say," I replied, surprised. "You said you wanted to keep her."

She rubbed her temple. "I know. I'm just…rethinking."

"You're rethinking?" I asked incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Her eyes started blinking quickly and I knew she was fighting back tears.

"Shit," I muttered, pulling over to the side of the road carefully and turning in my seat to look at her. "Bella, talk to me. What's going on? Why are you rethinking?"

She took a deep breath and carefully wiped at her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to raise a seven year old? How much we're going to have to go through to keep her and get her in school and everything? There's so much more that we'll have to do with Katie than if she was really and truly ours. All we have to prove that she belongs with us is a letter."

"And DNA. We'll have her tested next week, remember? That'll go pretty far in court if it comes down to that."

She nodded and looked down at her hands. The eye blinking started again and I sighed, reaching forward and taking her hands in mine.

"Look at me, Bella. You are the most important thing in the world to me right now, though Katie is a close second. But if you ask me to kick her out…I won't do it. I won't put her in the foster system or send her to live with Tanya's parents. She's my daughter and I'm going to take care of her the best I can. I know we've got a huge mountain to climb, but I'm really hoping you'll be there to climb it with me."

"And if I'm not?" she asked hoarsely.

My heart dropped and my hand gripped hers. "Please don't even joke about that."

She sighed and squeezed my hands. "I'm not going anywhere, I just…I don't know. I always thought when we had a kid, there'd be those nine or so months of anticipation and preparation and we'd get to start at 0 and work our way up to seven, not have it all thrust upon us out of the clear blue."

"I did too," I admitted, "and there's no one saying that that can't happen. Maybe look at Katie as a trial run." I rubbed her hands hopefully. "This could be really great, in spite of all the roadblocks in our way. Think about how awesome she's been so far. Obviously she's enough like me that she adapts well to weird situations."

She was looking down at our hands through my whole speech and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She was quiet and still for a long moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, looking up at me with her chin jutted out with that stubborn set I knew so well. She nodded once and squeezed my hands again before releasing me and digging a tissue out of the glove box. She carefully dabbed at her face while I pulled the car back onto the road, knowing that she just needed a moment to compose herself.

"You're right," she said finally, her voice husky in the darkness of the car. "You usually are. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

I grinned. "You were right a few times when I was wrong," I pointed out. She gave a wobbly chuckle and I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Right again. Stop it or I'll hit you."

I pulled into the restaurant parking lot and turned to look at her again. "Are you ok? We can cancel tonight and go home and talk all this shit out if you want."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just…we do need to talk about things. I've been tired the past few weeks and a little stressed with school, so adding a seven-year-old to the mix is a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah, but you're awesome. You'll come through this whole thing like a rock star."

She rolled her eyes but I could see a hint of a grin at the corners of her mouth. "Yeah yeah. Come on, I'm sure Emmett is threatening to eat the flowers if we don't get in there soon."

She leaned across the console and kissed me lightly before climbing out of the car. Hopefully we could talk and get through all this fine.

XXX

Tali: So, this is actually a test and only a half chapter. Sorry! It's been a crazy summer for me (moving, pregnant, etc). I may just leave this chapter alone and post the next one that's been finished for ages. Sorry it's been so long!


	7. AN

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry but…I'm not going to finish this story. I've got a couple more chapters written up from a million years ago and I'll post those over the next couple of days but then, in about a week, I'm taking the story down. Better not to taunt new readers, you know?

I've tried for months to get remotivated with this story, to care about these characters again, but I just couldn't. My life got crazy about the time I started it: I got pregnant, my out of work husband got a job in a city 3 hours away and all that made for one nutso summer. By the time things calmed down, I was heavily pregnant and the calm was only for a few weeks before baby showers and the holidays started up. Then…I had a baby! And things are just now getting back to some semblance of normal. I have some inspiration to write more these days, but not tons and not this story. If I kept writing, I'd probably start killing people off.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm sorry I teased you with it for so long.

Thanks,

Talipatra


	8. Chapter 7

Bella

I was so relieved when Christmas break started. I finally had time to spend some time relaxing and really getting to know Katie. I was making dinner to celebrate our first night of break when my phone rang. Katie was humming softly, sitting at the kitchen island coloring.

The last few weeks, she'd spent a lot of time with Esme while we just waited for the new semester to enroll her in classes at the local elementary school. She and Esme got along really well, to everyone's relief, and Esme had started teaching her how to play the piano. Of course she had unbelievable amounts of natural talent. I was a little jealous to be honest.

"Hello?" I answered, tucking the phone between my chin and shoulder.

"Hey babe, it's me. I have something I need to talk to you about."

I frowned. "It can't wait until you get home in" I looked at the clock "half an hour?"

"Not really. Something's come up here and there's a bit of an emergency. They need me to take the night shift for the next couple of weeks. Four days on, two days off."

"What exactly is the night shift?"

He sighed. "Six pm to six am."

My immediate instinct was to say no. We'd be sleeping when the other was awake. I stepped out of the kitchen and sat in the dark dining room. "Is there any kind of pay increase?"

"Oh yeah. It's not much, but it's something. It'd be nice to have even if just for Christmas, you know?"

I chewed on my lower lip. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "I was really hoping we could have a few days to just hang out with Katie, all of us. But, if it'll be good for you, though, I guess go for it."

"We'll make that time, Bella. I promise. Are you sure about me taking it though? I don't have to."

I rolled my eyes. "I just said I wasn't. But, the extra money will be nice and it's not permanent, right? Plus, you made it sound like you didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. "

"I have some choice but no, it's not permanent."

"Ok. So, go for it. When do they want you to start?"

"Tomorrow."

I rubbed my temples. No break for us to bond as a family. "Well, ok. We'll see you when you get home."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

I flipped my phone closed and scowled at the table in front of me. I didn't want him working the night shift. We'd had Katie for just a few weeks now and even though everything was fine now, I was a little nervous about the holidays. My parents were coming up for Christmas and were excited to meet Katie, as were the Rileys and Cullens. Plus, I'd been looking forward to time with just Katie and Edward. We didn't seem to have a lot of downtime, just the three of us. I'd really been looking forward to this and I was angry he was taking it away.

By the time he got home, I'd calmed down enough to realize that he was doing it _for_ us, not _to_ us. He wanted to be the best doctor he could be and that meant working ridiculous hours sometimes. He told me once he didn't mind the long hours that much because that was that many people he could help. He just regretted the time away from me. And now Katie.

Edward came in an hour later, bringing the cold and some early snow with him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. "Smells great."

I smiled up at him. "Everything's almost ready. You can get the bread out of the oven."

"Aye aye, captain." He kissed me again and grabbed some hot pad holders. He ruffled Katie's hair as he passed. "Whatcha doin' Munchkin?"

She grinned up at him. "Coloring. Grandma gave me a coloring book and brand new crayons. I've never had new ones before. Aren't they pretty?"

"They are."

She jumped down and grabbed the bread basket, holding it while he put the garlic slices in it. She led the way to the table while I grabbed the lasagna and Edward grabbed the salad.

I served all of us and Katie dug in, eating a little slower but still hunched over her food. I took a sip of my wine and turned to Edward.

"So how long will you be working over night?"

"About four weeks I think."

I nodded and took a bite of lasagna. "Do you at least get to be off for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure. I'm trying, but since I'm a resident and am there to learn, it's unlikely."

"You're an employee first," I protested. "The resident part is just extra."

"It's all wrapped up together," he shrugged. "It'll work out in the long run, I promise."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"I don't have to do it, Bella."

"Yes you do."

He sighed and sat back. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be happy and to continue to do well. If this will help, then do it."

He eyed me but didn't say anything else. We finished dinner without talking much to each other, mostly talking to Katie about her days with Esme and what she wanted for Christmas. I still hadn't gotten her anything.

While I was cleaning up from dinner, Edward went down to the basement with Katie. A few minutes later I heard a movie switch on. I went downstairs and studied them for a minute. She was curled up against his side, fingering his shirt as he watched the previews, a beer in one hand, the other draped around her protectively.

"Edward, I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

He looked at me with surprise. "Ok. I'm going to stay up as late as I can."

I looked down at Katie. "Make sure she gets to bed no later than 9, ok?"

He nodded but he wasn't paying any attention to me anymore.

I sighed and headed upstairs to our bedroom. I stripped down to my camisole and panties and crawled into bed. It was the first time in a long time I'd gone to bed before him when he was home.

Edward

It took some getting used to, but I really started to enjoy the night shift. It was quieter, sure, but there were also some interesting cases.

Bella was quietly angry with me for about a week. I knew she felt like I'd deserted her since our schedules were now pretty opposite, but she finally came around, admitting she knew why I was doing it and that it was a good option for right now. The weird hours did pretty much kill our sex life. I was exhausted when I got home and would fall into bed and sleep for hours while Bella and Katie would do stuff around the house, crafts and reading and things like that. I'd roll out of bed, shower, grab a bite to eat and head back to the hospital. On days I was off, we'd spend some time as a family but a few times I got called in to work someone else's shift. I missed the personal time with Bella but hopefully, this was just a season of our lives, not a new reality.

The subject of Christmas came up at a staff meeting and just like I'd feared, I was scheduled to work Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Luckily, I was off on Christmas day between 6 am and 6 pm, so I'd get to open presents and have Christmas dinner with the family. It was just going to make for a long couple of days.

"You're working Christmas?" Bella looked up at me disappointed.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah. I'll be around during the day though."

She snorted. "Yeah, asleep. You're going to sleep through Katie's first Christmas with us aren't you?"

"No," I said defensively. "I'll stay awake."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, for about thirty minutes."

"Give me some credit, ok? I'll drink a couple gallons of coffee and be fine."

She turned away from me and pulled her hair back. "I'll believe it when I see it," she retorted. She leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I'll see you later. I'm off to do some shopping then picking Mom and Dad up at the airport. Try to be presentable when we get back around 3, ok?"

I nodded and watched her walk out of the bedroom. I sighed and rolled over, pulling her pillow to my chest. I was asleep before the back door shut.

Bella

I shivered as the cold air blew over me. Katie crowded close to me as we waited to cross into the terminal. She'd talked to my parents on the phone a few times but was still anxious about meeting them in person.

"Are you sure they'll like me?"

I laughed and squeezed her hand as we hurried across the street. "Of course they will. They love kids."

She nodded but still looked uncertain. I grinned as we entered the warmth of the terminal. I looked up at the computer monitors and pulled her towards the baggage claim. It wouldn't be too long before they were coming out and if I knew Mom, she'd have a shit-ton of stuff. I staked a position at the entrance to best meet them.

Katie's nervousness abated as we watched the other people from the flight. I gave her a dollar and she ran to grab a luggage cart. I watched her carefully until she was back, her cheeks pink with excitement.

I grinned when I saw Dad's face searching the crowds from a group coming through the revolving door.

"Dad!" I shouted, moving through the crowds to get to him. He beamed and caught me in a hug.

"How's my baby girl?" he grinned, kissing me.

"I'm good. How was your flight?" I released him and gave Mom a big hug. I hadn't seen them in nearly six months and I missed them more than I realized. It was always like that.

Mom chuckled. "Not too bad. The weather in Austin isn't nearly this cold though. We'll have to pull our coats out of our suitcases before we go anywhere."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty frosty out there. We're supposed to get more snow soon."

Dad stopped and smiled down at Katie. "You must be Katie. I'm Charlie."

"Hi," she said, suddenly shy. I stood next to her and pointed to my mom.

"That's Renee."

Mom knelt down on Katie's level. "Hi. I'm so happy to meet you, Katie."

Katie smiled and stepped forward, giving Mom a hug. She then turned and hugged Dad. "Can I call you Grandma and Grandpa, too?"

"If you would like, that would be wonderful."

Dad grabbed the handle on the cart and led the four of us to the baggage claim. We chatted easily while we waited on the luggage.

"So is Edward going to be there when we get home?"

I nodded and played with Katie's hair. "Yeah, but he's working tonight so it'll be just the four of us for dinner."

"Well, let's still go out. I don't want you to have to cook anything."

I laughed. "I already started dinner, Mom. It's really fine."

"What is it? Maybe we want to go out anyway."

I nudged Dad in the side. "I made Chicken Paprika and we'll roast some broccoli for a side."

"I vote we stay in then. That's my favorite."

Mom grinned and looked down at Katie. "What's your favorite, Katie?"

"Anything Bella makes is my favorite. She's a good cook."

Mom laughed. "That's good."

"Katie's a really good eater," I said proudly, like I had anything to do with it.

Edward

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard the backdoor open and Charlie's booming voice. I hurried down the last few steps and into the kitchen.

"Renee, Charlie," I greeted them with a smile. They could sometimes be a little much to take, but for a few days every few months, I did it for Bella. She saw my parents every week for me.

Renee engulfed me in a hug and Charlie grinned at me. "Edward. How's work?"

"Oh, you know, blood and guts and all that." I shook his hand and he clapped me on the shoulder. He wasn't really an affectionate man except for when it came to Bella and Renee, so a shoulder clap was as good as a bear hug.

Bella eyed my attire. "Are you heading in early?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, I got called a little while ago. There was some huge accident and they need all hands on deck."

Her shoulders slumped slightly but she nodded. "Well, go save lives," she said with fake brightness. She put her arms around my neck and gave me a light kiss. I felt a little loss at the lack of the usual passion in the kiss but she never felt comfortable doing that in front of people, let alone parents. I held her tightly against me, kissing her ear.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," I whispered.

She laughed softly and nodded, kissing my jaw. "I love you, you knucklehead."

I grinned and gave Katie a quick squeeze. "See you all tomorrow."

Working reception in the ER was like a roller coaster. Sometimes it was duller than fuck and other times I hardly had time to catch my breath. When I got there, it was tense and there was a sense of anticipation in the air. I hurried to the locker room to leave my coat and grab my stethoscope. It was a nice one that my parents had bought for me when I graduated med school and I loved it.

"Hey sexy."

I looked up and smiled at Bridget. She was another resident working in the ER and was so fucking hot it made me ache a little. I loved Bella and would never do anything to jeopardize that relationship, but damn. "Hey Bridge. How was your day?"

"Lonely without you, lover boy." She grinned at me. "Did your in-laws make it in?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but just. I only got to say hi before rushing up here."

She grinned coyly. "You should introduce me sometime. I'm basically you're other wife. We just don't fuck, not that I'm not willing. You look like you could use a little release."

My face warmed a little. "I'm perfectly content with Bella and she seems quite satisfied." I pulled on my scrub coat and name tag while Bridget leaned against the counter and stirred her coffee.

She studied me. "I still think you've got enough to go around, Cullen. I'm always available, just so you know."

I shook my head. "Not interested, Bridget, but…I guess thanks for the offer?"

She shrugged. "Just food for thought."

I grimaced and headed out into the ER to check if there was anything I could do while we waited.

"So, are you two fucking or what?"

I rolled my eyes as I slid into my chair behind the desk. "No."

The receptionist, Brent, raised his eyebrows at me. "Yeah, sure. I don't believe that anyone who had a chance at that would turn it down."

"Well, I've been told I'm quite unbelievable." I looked up at Bridget as she sauntered past.

He snorted. "She practically salivates every time you walk by. She wants you. You should totally pay her a visit in the on-call room sometime."

"I'm married."

"So?"

"So, I love Bella and I don't cheat."

He shook his head. "Idiot."

"You just don't understand because you've never loved anyone like I love Bella. There's nothing that'll come between us, certainly not my dick."

He started to say something else but the doors banged open and the first of the accident victims arrived. We didn't stop for what felt like hours as we tended to them. Sometimes, working the ER made me irrationally scared. It was all I could do not to go home and hug Bella over my dinner break. I didn't even really care about sex, I just wanted to hold her to reassure myself she was ok, that we were ok.

"See you tomorrow, Cullen," Bridget grinned at me as she punched out around 4 am.

I nodded and stretched out on the couch, hoping for a quick nap.


	9. Chapter 8

Bella

I checked my watch as I was pulling on my coat. "Edward," I shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up. Your parents are expecting us in about 20 minutes."

I heard the shower cut off as I picked up the bag full of presents and headed out to the car with them. Mom and Dad and Katie had gone on ahead of us so the parents could all spend some time visiting and Katie could get to know her great-grandparents. I loaded the presents into the back of the car and headed back into the house and upstairs to light a fire under Edward's ass.

He was coming out of the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips, water running down his chest. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Time for a quickie?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"No, and no amount of sexy will make me give in, hurry it up."

He grinned and headed towards his closet. "I'll be ready in five."

"You've got two."

"Time me. I'll bet I can do it."

I laughed and nodded, heading into the bathroom. I hadn't been feeling just on top of my game, a little tired and run down. I figured it was some small bug from the tension and exhaustion of the past few weeks.

I washed my hands and came back into the bedroom. "Ready?"

He nodded. "I can put my shoes and socks on in the car if you'll drive."

"Deal. Hurry it up." I smacked him on the rear and headed to the car.

Edward was right behind me, running barefoot through the snow to the car. I laughed as he hopped in, brushing snow off his feet.

"Shit," he muttered. "My feet are numb."

"Should have been faster."

"Shut up, someone had an emergency."

"Someone always has an emergency, Edward. That's why it's called the Emergency Room."

"Wow, smart and snarky. I like it."

I winked at him and pulled out of the driveway carefully.

Christmas brunch was amazing. I had no idea why Esme cooked enough food for at least three times the number of people present, or the number of people and Emmett, but everything was wonderful. Once we were done, we women washed up quickly while the men got everything ready for the gifts. We were all aware of the necessity of speed so that Edward could get a bit of a rest before heading back in this evening.

Katie, of course, was a huge hit with her great-grandparents. She curled up on the couch with the Cullens and listened raptly to the stories the older Edward was telling.

"So are you going to see Jasper and Alice while they're here?" asked Esme, handing me a glass of water and settling on the arm of the love seat Edward and I were on.

"I'm going to a movie with Alice tonight," I answered, taking a sip. "Jasper and his parents are going to keep the boys and Mom and Dad want to spend some time with Katie."

"That'll be nice, the two of you getting some time to yourselves."

I nodded in agreement and lightly nudged Edward's ribs with my elbow. "Yeah, that's what I think. I'd like some alone time with this one but he's working so much."

He tickled me lightly. "Oh you shut up. You know you can come have alone time at the hospital with me if you want."

I snorted. "I'm not having sex with you in the on-call room, Edward."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," winked Esme. She patted my knee. "Once Edward's schedule returns to normal, we'd be happy to take Katie for a night or even a full weekend so you two can be alone."

"Thanks, Mom, that'd be awesome."

I nodded. "Yes, thanks."

"Presents!" announced older Ed. "I wanna see what I got!"

"Oh, hush you," laughed Sue. "Christmas is for the kids."

"I wanna see what I got too, though," laughed Edward.

Katie jumped up and beamed up at Carlisle. "You told me I could be your helper."

"That I did. Places everyone."

We all settled into our seats around the living room. Edward and I were on the love seat like always, the couch reserved for the grandparents and an armchair for Esme. Carlisle had brought in another loveseat from somewhere and Mom and Dad were on that. Katie was bouncing around from person to person, looking at their gifts until she got one, then she dropped onto the floor in front of Edward and I and started tearing into it.

I got a couple of gift cards from the grandparents, some books, CD's and clothing and a small video camera. The best gift, though, was from Edward.

I tore into the pretty blue paper and stopped when I saw the jewelry box.

"Edward, we said no expensive gifts," I began.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bella. I know the leather jacket and book you got me weren't cheap."

My cheeks flared as I remembered just how expensive they had been, but I knew he'd love them. He needed a new jacket after his got stolen out of his locker at the hospital and the antique descriptions of medical practices was fascinating to me so I knew he'd love it.

I opened the box and stopped, a smile on my face. It held a beautiful earring and jewelry set, diamonds and emeralds set in a white metal.

"It's beautiful," I said softly, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"There's more. Look under the jewelry."

I frowned and pulled up the little leather pillow. Underneath was a piece of paper folded up small. I unfolded it and grinned.

_IOU a weekend away as thanks for being the best wife a guy could ask for. Thanks for putting up with my shit and I hope you want to keep doing it forever. E._

I grinned. "I accept."

"I thought you would. I want you to wear the jewelry our first night."

"Oh definitely. I'll have to figure out what to wear with it. I don't have a lot of green."

"Just the jewelry, B. That's all I want on you. Well, other than me."

I flushed and grinned. "Deal, E."

He kissed me again and then settled back on the loveseat, pulling me against his chest. We watched as Katie opened the pile of presents from the four sets of grandparents. She got books, toys, clothes, movies, cds, just about anything a 7 year old girl could possibly need or want. It was going to take several trips just to get all her stuff into the car.

"This is all for me?" she asked in amazement.

"All of it," grinned Dad, his new fishing hat sitting proudly askew on his head.

She looked around the room, her eyes bright. "Thanks. I never got so many toys before."

We sat and chatted for a while, the warmth of the room and the fullness of my stomach making me sleepy. Plus, I was incredibly comfortable lying on Edward like this. For all his hard planes and lean muscles he was incredibly comfy.

"Bella, it's after 4."

I grunted my displeasure.

"I can take one car and go if you want to stay a while."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I'm tired. I want to take a nap so I think I'll come with you."

"You ok?" he looked at me with concern. I rarely napped.

"Yeah, fine, just tired. Christmas and school and everything."

He nodded but didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, Edward. Really."

He sighed and nodded. "Right. Well, let's get this stuff loaded up so we can head home."

Edward and I loaded up the car with everyone's help. Mom and Dad decided to stay behind for more visiting and Katie wanted to stay with them. She kept out a few of her gifts to have something to do. Edward and I hugged everyone good bye and then headed out. Even though it was after 4, I knew Edward needed some sleep before work.

He helped me carry everything in and then crashed. I crawled into the bed next to Edward, toeing my shoes off onto the floor. He pulled me close and sighed into my hair.

"You know how you asked me to get some milk?"

"Mmm."

"I forgot. I'm sorry. Want me to bring it tomorrow?"

I grunted. "No, I'll get it. We were going to do brownies tonight and Dad likes milk with his brownies."

"Shit. I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you stayed awake through brunch."

He laughed softly and kissed my temple, drifting off to sleep shortly after.

Edward

I sighed as I moved the red eight onto the black nine. The night was dragging on. It was only 9. I was starting to hate working overnight. Either real crazies came in or nothing happened. There were always the drunk idiots, but even tonight was quiet.

"Exhilarating night, huh?"

I looked up and grinned at Bridget. "You know it. When are you off?"

"Couple hours. I'll be back at 3, though. I'm picking up an extra shift. I'll just be sleeping in the on-call room. If I go home, there's no way I'll drag my ass out of bed and back up here, not in this weather."

I nodded and looked out the doors. The snow was picking up. Most people would be staying inside where it was warm so our job was going to get even more boring.

"When are you off?"

I sighed and sat back, stretching my arms behind my back. "Six in the morning. Gotta love the overnights."

She smiled at me. "So we'll be together most of the night. I like that."

I rolled my eyes as she sauntered away. I clicked out of my solitaire game and pulled up the internet to check email. Bella usually emailed me at work as long as she was awake. She was apparently busy with her parents and Katie because there was nothing new from the last hour or so.

I clicked out of it and stood up, stretching again. I really wanted to call her but wasn't sure if that would be alright. I decided to do a few paces around the desk. There were a couple patients behind curtains but nothing else was going on. I was tempted to go lay down in the lounge, sleep on the couch, but if I did I'd get another crick in my neck.

I heard sirens approaching and the ER sprang to life. I grabbed some sterile robes and Bridget did the same. Brent started getting the first trauma room ready. Bridget winked at me as she headed outside.

"Looks like at least something exciting is going to happen."

I grinned at her. "Finally."

A few moments later they came running through the doors. I couldn't tell who was strapped to the gurney, only that it was female. She looked beat to hell. Her face was caked in blood from a head wound and her arms were cut up and bruises were beginning to form.

"Come learn something," Bridget hollered over her shoulder as she ran alongside the gurney. I rolled my eyes but followed anyway. If anything, I'd teach her something.

"What happened?" Bridget was asking as I entered the trauma room.

"Car accident. There was another woman in the car and she's right behind us."

"Any identification?"

"She had a purse." The EMT pulled a small black leather purse out of the tangle of machinery on the gurney. My heart stopped when he tossed it to me. "Check for ID," he instructed. I caught the purse and stared at it, then at the body on the bed.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Bridget's head shot up and she looked at me. "You know her?"

I was shaking. I rummaged around in the purse and pulled out the familiar red wallet. My hands trembled as I opened it. There it was. Her face smiled back at me from her driver's license. I looked back at the body on the bed. I could see Bella in there now, though just barely. Her hair was matted with blood and her clothes were bloody, but I recognized the white silk blouse she'd been wearing earlier, a birthday present from her mom. I saw the familiar black nail polish on her fingers and toes.

"Edward?" shouted Bridget. "Do you know her?"

I nodded, numb. "She's my wife."

She stared at me for a moment, and then looked down at Bella. "Are you sure?"

I held up the ID wordlessly. She swore under her breath and a moment later Brent was dragging me out of the room.

"Call someone."

"Edward!"

I turned, numb, and saw Alice running for me. She had blood running down her face and staining her clothes. She threw her arms around me, sobbing. "Oh shit, is she ok?"

"I don't know," I was still numb, staring through the window at Bridget and the others working on Bella's body.

"You need attention, ma'am," Brent was saying. He had a firm grasp on Alice's arm but she wrenched it away from him.

"Don't you fucking touch me. That's my best friend in there."

He looked to me for help but I couldn't help him. I couldn't help anyone. I just wanted to be in there, holding Bella's hand.

"We should at least call someone," Brent persisted.

Alice huffed and dug her phone out of her purse, aggressively punching in Jasper's number. She laced her fingers in mine.

I stepped forward, not letting go, and watched. Her heartbeat was steady and she was breathing. She was just unconscious. As I watched, though, she seemed to regain consciousness and I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me.

"Edward." Alice was speaking to me. "Jasper's on his way. He's calling the parents to let them know what's going on." She stopped and closed her eyes, stumbling slightly.

"You need to get your head looked at," I said immediately, wrapping my arm around her to steady her.

She shook her head adamantly. "No, not until I know Bella's ok."

"She's breathing and her heartbeat is good and she's awake. Go. She'll need you, Alice."

She bit her lip but finally nodded, letting Brent lead her away. "I'll be right back, ok?"

I nodded and turned back to the scene in front of me.

About ten minutes and a lifetime later, Bridget came out, her robes smeared with Bella's blood. She rubbed her face but smiled. "She's going to be fine, Edward, I promise."

I nodded and looked past her at Bella. "How long do you need her here?"

"Probably just overnight. It's a flesh wound on her head, you know how they bleed. She's actually really ok. Just banged up. We've sent off for some labs to check everything but she'll be good as new in no time."

My legs gave out and I dropped to my knees there in the middle of the emergency room. Bridget knelt with me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know I've been crazy inappropriate, but Edward, I never for one second thought you would take me up on it. I haven't ever had a good guy friend and I guess I'm not sure how to act around you."

I looked up at her, confused. "What?"

She sighed and smoothed my hair. "I'm sorry for all the stupid come-ons. I feel terrible about it now that I've sort of met Bella."

I shook my head. "Whatever, Bridget. I don't really care at the moment."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, she's asking for you. We're going to run her upstairs in a bit for some x-rays, we're just waiting for some tests to come back."

I nodded and stood up, shakily walking through the doors into the trauma room.

"Bella."

She turned her head and relief flooded her features. "Edward, thank god. Is Alice ok?"

I chuckled softly and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in mine. "She's fine. Yelling at everyone and demanding to know about you."

She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing slightly against the bed. Her skin was paler than usual and her hair was matted. "That sounds about right."

I reached up and gently smoothed it back. "Bridget says you're going to be fine, you're just a little banged up and a possible concussion."

She nodded but didn't open her eyes. "I didn't even see the car coming," she sighed. "I was going to the store after the movie for the milk and we had a green light and he just hit us."

I groaned internally. If I'd gotten the damn milk she wouldn't have been out.

"I'm so sorry about the milk."

She laughed softly. "I guess we're fair. I totaled your car."

"I'd buy a million cars, Bella, but there's only one you."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt."

We looked up as Bridget came in then, a chart in her hand. "We can't do the x-ray but I want to do a sonogram to make sure the baby is ok."

We stared at her. "Baby? What baby?" I asked, standing up.

Bridget looked surprised. "Your baby, I'd assume. You didn't know Bella's pregnant?"

Bella's jaw dropped. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

Bella started to cry then and I felt a few tears come into my eyes myself. "A baby."

Bridget shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Let's check then, make sure everything's good."

I held tightly to Bella's hand, my heart pounding as it seemed to take forever for Bridget to get the sonogram machine wheeled in. Bella's shirt was lifted and the cold gel squirted onto her stomach. She flinched slightly but didn't say a word. We all stared at the screen as Bridget started to probe Bella's belly.

It was all black and white, nothing really showing. Bella was squeezing my hand so tightly her hand was white. And then…a small flicker on the screen. We could see an amorphous blob around the flicker and I reached forward and touched it lightly.

"Looks good," smiled Bridget. "You can't hear it yet, but that flicker" she outlined it with her finger "is your baby's heartbeat, Bella."

Bella sagged against the bed in relief.

"Looks like you're only a few weeks along, I'm amazed we can see as much as we do, actually." She clicked a few buttons, then started the cleaning up process.

"Can I take Bella home?" I asked quietly. "I know she'd like to sleep in her own bed tonight."

"Well, legally, I can't keep you here, but I'd like her to stay."

I looked at Bella. "Wanna break some rules and sign out AMA?"

"You'll be my at-home doctor?" she smiled up at me.

"Hell yeah. I'll take you home and clean you up and put you to bed. Take the best damn care of you."

"You are a good nurse."

I grinned and turned to Bridget. "Start the paperwork. I'm taking her home. Also, you should call someone in to finish my shift and cover me tomorrow because I'm not coming in."

She nodded and stood up, leaving us in private.

Bella squeezed my hand again and closed her eyes. "A baby."

0000

AN: And that's all she wrote. I imagine Bella and Edward going on to lead a full and happy life with lots of kids. They have ups and downs but they soldier through it all, both too stubborn to give up on their marriage. No one cheats, no one leaves, at least not permanently, and they are each other's rocks. Hope you enjoyed this abbreviated sequel and don't hate me too much for ending somewhat abruptly. ;-)


End file.
